Pegasus Fantasy ,lazos mas alla del tiempo
by FlutterRage
Summary: Cuando las fuerzas del mal amenazen el mundo los caballeros de la esperanza siempre apareceran, vistiendo armaduras de una constelacion ,encienden el cosmo la energia que reside en sus cuerpos Esos guerreros protegen el amor y la justicia son los Santos: My little saints y la gran batalla de los dioses
1. Chapter 1

**Cap 1 : Prologo**

""Me he envuelto en una confrontación de la cual no se si sea correcto intervenir , pero se los debo ellas me ayudaron aun siendo un completo extraño espero que no sea tarde" dijo un ser mientras iba a toda velocidad desde Canterlot

**Ponyville**

""Tontas ponys aun creen que los elementos de la armonía lograran sellarme de nuevo" decía Discord quien alzaba en una de sus garras una fuerte energía "no caere en la misma trampa 2 veces este caos que empieza aquí consumirá toda Equestria"

""Y crees que te dejaremos hacer lo que quieres" dijo Twilight con una mirada algo molesta

""Lo harán si es que no quieren morir mi querida Twilight no dejare que me encierren de nuevo" exclamo Discord alzando su garra traendo consigo a Pinkie y Rarity.

""Como hizo eso?" dijo Applejack al ver como la quimera tenia en sus garras a sus 2 amigas

""Pero porque arriesgarnos si desaparece una de ustedes los elementos no serán mas que simples rocas , ahora cual de ustedes 2 ponys se ira de paseo por el mas alla" decía algo malicioso Discord mientras tocaba la crin de ambas ponys

""Deja de tocarme con tus sucias garras rufian" dijo Rarity intentando safarse de Discord

""Dejala ir o ya veras" exclamo amenazante Twilight mientras canalizaba un hechizo lanzándolo contra Discord quien con facilidad este lo desvanecio

""Necia pony ahora veras como se extingue la vida de tu amiga y no haras nada por evitarlo" respondio Discord arrojando a Pinkie quien fue atrapada por Rainbow y Fluttershy

""Tus ultimas palabras pony" dijo Discord al ver que Rarity no tenia miedo de el si no parecía estar sonriente como si supiese algo

""Espero que te duela sucio rufian" dijo Rarity con una leve sonrisa cuando una luz relampagueante choco contra Discord soltando a la unicornio quien fue atrapada por un extraño ser aquella criatura agarro a Rarity en sus brazos llevandola hacia donde estaban sus amigas mientras que Discord recuperaba la visión ya que aquel resplandor lo enceguecio unos momentos , los cuales el nuevo ser aprovecho.

""Estas bien" dijo aquel ser con una calida sonrisa este se paraba en 2 patas como Spike y Discord sus brazos eran largos y tenia un pelo marron oscuro , sus ojos café mostraban una amabilidad algo similar a la de la misma princesa Celestia

""Si gracias , quien eres mi extraño y apuesto salvador" dijo Rarity cuando Discord comenzó a hablar

""Como te atreves a atacar al señor del Caos sucia criatura" dijo muy molesto Discord

""No se a que te refieres con señor del Caos yo solo vine a ayudar a estas ponys en agradecimiento a las princesas y si piensas hacerles algo te las veras conmigo primero" dijo el extraño mandándole una mirada algo penetrante a la quimera.

""Twilight veía de cerca al extraño ya que este tenia puesta una armadura resplandeciente hecha de oro sus esbeltas alas que salían de la armadura parecían reales y no solo un pedazo de metal precioso carente de vida , si no podía sentir que la armadura estaba viva , sentía la presencia de aquel ser y de la misma armadura.

""Veo que no comprendiste nada pero lo aprenderás por las malas" dijo Discord formando una esfera oscura la cual enaba un gran poder mágico "te eleminare junto con esas ponys viniste aquí a morir estúpido"

""Es un buen ataque pero no lo suficiente" dijo aquel extraño mientras que un aura dorada rodeaba su cuerpo y moviendo sus brazos formo una extraña figura

""Y que corrales fue lo que dibujo con sus brazos" pregunto un poco confundida Applejack

"Descarga Caotica" exclamo Discord lanzando la esfera en contra de aquella criatura y de las 6 ponys , Fluttershy se tapo los ojos ya que parecía que ese ataque iba a lastimarlas mientras que Twilight creo un escudo mágico para que se protegiesen del impacto

""Toma esto "Meteoros de Pegaso" exclamo aquel desconocido lanzando una lluvia de luces proveniente de sus manos logrando chocar y contener el ataque de Discord

""Haganlo ahora encerraran a Discord cuando les de la señal me oiste Twilight

""Te oi solo que cual será la dichosa señal" dijo Twiight

"" Que mi ataque esta siendo suprimido quien es este tipo y porque tiene tanto poder" decía Discord cuando su ataque fue completamente dispersado siendo alcanzado por una lluvia de luces las cuales golpeaban cada centímetro de su cuerpo logrando que este perdiera mucha energía

""Ahora Twilight usen los elementos" grito el desconocido guiando a las 6 ponys para que se posicionen listas para encerrar a la quimera.

""Esta bien, listas chicas" añadió Twilight posicionándose en medio de sus 5 amigas creando aquel rayo arcoíris el cual impacto el cuerpo de Discord convirtiéndolo en piedra.

""Ja , te volvimos a ganar" dijo Rainbow alabándose de la victoria contra Discord

""Gracias …mmmm cual es tu nombre?" pregunto Twilight acercándose al desconocido quien veía la ya inactiva estatua de Discord

""Cual es tu nombre forastero" pregunto también Applejack  
antes  
""Mi nombre es Seiya , Seiya de Pegaso" añadió el desconocido presentándose ante las demás ponys las cuales veian asombradas al caballero dorado de Sagitario.

"Seiya bonito nombre pero de donde vienes y dijiste que fuiste mandado por las princesas acaso las conoces" pregunto Twilight recordando lo dicho por Seiya

""Si , de hecho ellas me ayudaron cuando estaba a punto de morir , les contare si es que desean escuchar" pregunto el caballero legendario

" Por supuesto además nos gustaría saber como llegaste aquí es decir tu no eres de aquí , no eres un pony" añadió Rarity quien tenia curiosidad por su misterioso salvador

""Ya Traje palomitas ahora si Seiya cuéntanos como conociste a las princesas" añadió Pinkie degustando palomitas de maíz

"Entonces comenzare" dijo con una sonrisa el santo dorado

**Bueno aquí les traigo un fic basado en mlp y saint seiya , ( si ya se que hize otro pero la razón de que no continue el otro es que lo vi algo complicado de entrelazar este es mas dinamico y corto , pero tendrá un buen argumento demorare en postear por que avanzare mis otros fics**

QUE les parecio el cap dejen un review plz , plz , plz


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2 : Arribo de la Leyenda  
**  
""El Santuario de Athena, lugar donde la diosa reside, el Santuario está compuesto por 12 templos, que representan a los 12 signos zodiacales que giran en la órbita solar. Y un templo final, donde se encuentran los aposentos de Saori Kido, la Athena de la última era hecha humana. Allí descansa plácidamente, incauta del peligro que acechaba.

Se encontraba en una salas similar a un jardín, rodeada de estructuras con apariencia griega, que se elevaban majestuosamente como dando la entrada al templo de la diosa. Sentada en un escalón, posaba sus radiantes ojos verdes en un niño, en una pequeña criatura, no podía tener más de un año, de tez blanquecina, ojos color café, y un corto cabello rojizo con cierto tono oscuro, vestido con un entero verde agua.

Saori, Athena, miraba cándidamente al niño jugar, intentando pararse aunque sin éxito, pero persistente, lo intenta nuevamente, esta vez lo consigue, poco a poco, prueba dar su primer paso, mientras Saori, enternecida, se le acerca, acomodándose su extenso vestido blanco, y luego agachándose, esperando a que se le acercase caminando, el pequeño intentó apresurarse, y por su apuro se tropezó y cayó con la cara plantada entre las suaves manos de la diosa. Él la mira, como si de su madre se tratase, mientras ella le responde con una hermosa sonrisa.

De pronto, algo en el aire empezó a sentirlo extraño, la respiración, casi por reflejo, empezó a agitársele, revoleó los ojos de un lado hacia otro, esperando encontrar la fuente de dicho presentimiento. Al no hallar respuesta alguna, empezó a temer, tomó a la criatura entre sus brazos, se irguió, cambió su dulce expresión a una seria y desafiante. El viento empezó a sentirlo más tenso, sus mechas violáceas empezaban a levantarse, a arremolinarse, definitivamente algo grande se acercaba.

Y finalmente, dijo presente, la luna que iluminaba la noche del jardín, desapareció, su blanca luz se apagó unos segundos, y al instante fue reemplazada por una rojiza, agresiva, entre las correntadas se sentía chispazos de tensión. En el cielo, un destello rojo, sobrepasando a todas las estrellas cercanas, el brillo se tornaba más y más intenso, de manera increíble, básicamente irreal, una gigantesca esfera, de proporciones colosales, y de un rojo impactante, se le notaban algunas anomalías en su superficie, como cráteres, no había duda… Marte.

En el aire, frente a la diosa, una gran flama oscura se manifestó, y de ella provino una imponente voz

""Athena he venido por ti" llamo desde aquella flama la voz espectral lanzadole un rayo rojo carmesí a la diosa heriendola en una brazo , al tratar de salvar al niño.

Justo antes de lanzar otro disparo una luz se opuso entre Athena y el ataque era nada mas y menos que el antes caballero de bronce de Pegaso , ahora hecho todo un caballero dorado y su armadura daba a conocer tal rango,

"Gracias .. Seiya" dijo agradecida la diosa Athena al ver a su mas leal caballero frente suyo.

""Digno de un Santo Dorado, ¡Te estaba esperando Seiya de Pegaso!" dijo la voz mostrándose aquel ser era una figura de aspecto humanoide se presentaba, parecía como una armadura negra de proporciones muy grandes, cubierta por una extensa capa roja. En la zona del torso y la cintura la armadura no estaba, sino que un extraño fenómeno unía todas las partes, se veía similar a un vistazo al universo contenido en una porción de energía. Su cabeza era un casco negro que lo recubría por completo, adornado con una suerte de antenas amarillentas que sobresalían, y a en la punta del casco, una llama aparentemente inextinguible ardía.

""Yo también" respondio el santo dorado poniéndose en posición defensiva abalanzándose sobre Marte logrando esquivar uno de sus puños y una patada que intento asestarle

Finalmente el caballero logro dirigir su golpe al cuerpo de Marte pero esto lo detuvo con una mano cosa que no espero el caballero quedando inmóvil por un momento.

""Que fue eso , crees que podras alcanzar mi galaxia , con un cosmos tan bajo" exclamo algo soberbio Marte centrando un destello rojo en sus manos para atacar al cautivo caballero de athena que instintivamente freno aquella manifestación de energía con su brazo izquierdo.

""Yo voy a frenar tus poderes" grito el caballero dorado dándole una patada a Marte logrando que este lo soltase atinándole un golpe en el rostro.

""Muy bien hecho Seiya sigue encendiendo tu cosmo" exclamo Marte lanzadole una ráfaga de viento lo cual lo hizo retroceder varios metros , pero las alas de su armaduras sirvieron para frenar el ataque de Marte

""Rubellus Scellus Gungnir!" añadió Marte creando una lanza roja en su mano

""haaahhh "Meteoros de Pegaso" grito Seiya lanzando un numerosos destellos de energía desde sus manos los cuales impactaban contra aquel poder oscuro ambas fuerzas eran iguales llegando a formar una fuerte explosión los demás santos legendarios acudieron para rescatar a Athena , pero no encontraron rastro ni de Marte ni de Seiya parecía que hubiesen desaparecido de la Tierra

""Marte había caído al interior de la Tierra , todo mal herido la fuerte explosión lo lastimo gravemente y solo le quedaba aguardar a que sus heridas sanen , en cambio Seiya fue expulsado de su mundo ya que el poder de ambos ataques había abierto la puerta de otro mundo lanzándolo a este"

**Canterlot varios días atrás**

Luna se hallaba patrullando la noche después de lo del Reino de Cristal debía estar mas segura si otro mal se presentaría en Equestria cuando un destello capto su atención parecía que una estrella se había estrellado en los jardines del castillo , curiosa por ver lo que era bajo de la torre para observar mejor el objeto para su sorpresa era un ser que jamas había visto tenia una armadura de oro que lo cubria y sus "patas delanteras" tenia extensiones ella estaba completamente confundida por lo que llamo a su hermana para que la ayudase"

""Hermana mia , porque me has llamado acaso ocurre algo" exclamo la princesa del Sol al ver lo algo nerviosa que estaba Luna

""Aquí esta este extraño ser cayo en los jardines y no se que es ni siquiera se si es bueno o malo" dijo Luna señalando al inesperado invitado

""Dejame ver hazte a un lado pequeña hermana" dijo Celestia acercando uno de sus cascos a la frente del caballero de Pegaso pero este inconscientemente le agarro el brazo"

""Athe….na" dijo entre susurros el caballero quien se le podía ver herido por lo que Celestia ordeno a unos soldados llevarlo al interior del castillo para que ahí tratasen sus heridas ya recostado en una amplia cama las 2 princesas llamaron a un medico para que lo cure

""Menuda criatura tienen aquí , en mis años de medico jamas vi algo similar" dijo el doctor al ver tendido en la cama a aquel ser humano

""Sera un problema de tratarlo esa armadura me impedirá ver si tiene daños interno princesa podría despojarle aquel ropaje" añadió el doctor dirigiendo su mirada a Luna

""De acuerdo" , añadió la princesa de la noche quien al intentar tocar la armadura esta emitio un brillo lo cual asusto a las 2 princesas y al doctor ya que observaban como esta se desprendia de su cuerpo dejando ver el cuerpo herido del caballero , por su parte la armadura había tomado su forma habitual Celestia estaba algo asombrada por el brillo y energía que emanaba la armadura ya que una armdura no tenia vida pero esta daba la contraria a eso .

""Despues de sanar a la extraña criatura el doctor le dio su diagnostico a las 2 princesas

""No hay daño severo en su cuerpo solo unos cuantos hematomas en el pecho , con una buena noche de sueño estará como nuevo" dijo el doctor retirándose del lugar

""Que extraño ser , y esa armadura que porta me recuerda a algo" añadió Luna trayendo un libro de astrología y era cierto aquella armadura tenia la forma de una constelación , la constelación de Sagitario.

""Sagitario? , tu crees que… no tal vez sea el único de su especie Luna vámonos deja descansar al nuevo huésped" añadió Celestia retirándose de la habitación donde yacía aquel santo con su armadura

Pasada la noche ambas princesas fueron a ver que tal paso la noche su nuevo invitado , este ya no tenia una expresión de dolor , si no que dormia cómodamente , entre sueños Seiya sentía que se acercaban 2 cosmos poderosos los cuales no eran agresivos.

""Eh… donde estoy" se pregunto Seiya abriendo lentamente los ojos encontrándose en la cama con unos vendajes que rodaban su pecho"

""Parece que te has despertado cual es tu nombre extraño visitante" pregunto Celestia acercándose al caballero que la veía algo confundido

""Un pegaso con cuerno y encima habla" Se pregunto algo confundido Seiya " Disculpe me llamo Seiya , Seiya de Pegaso un caballero de Athena

""Seiya , un bonito nombre y que te hizo venir a Equestria mi joven amigo" pregunto la princesa del Sol

""Yo no lo se solo recuerdo que mi ataque colisiono con el de Marte y este me lanzo lejos, ¿Dónde estoy?" pregunto Seiya levantándose de la cama para ver por la ventana el paisaje

""Estas en Equestria, Canterlot para ser mas precisa" añadió Luna quien veía que el santo se hallaba un tanto triste " te ocurre algo Seiya"

""Debo regresar a mi mundo debo proteger a Athena" dijo preocupado Seiya quien veía que Celestia se acercaba a el

""Te ayudaremos joven visitante, aunque lo veo algo difícil de hacer ya que no eres de este mundo , pero como la princesa de Sol te juro que volveras" añadió Celestia con una calida sonrisa que penetro el corazón del caballero desapareciendo el sentimiento de tristeza .

""Gracias Princesa se lo agradezco , quisiera preguntar usted controla el Sol" dijo Seiya un poco mas reconfortado por las palabras de Celestia

""Si Seiya yo me encargo de alzar el Sol cada dia y mi hermana se encarga de levantar la Luna" dijo Celestia señalando a su hermana " ella fue quien te hallo cerca a los jardines y dio aviso para que te traigamos aquí"

""Apolo, Artemisa esas princesas tendrán un poder similar al de un dios?" se pregunto Seiya mientras dirigio su mirada a Luna he hizo una cortez reverencia " gracias por ayudarme princesa si hay algo que pueda hacer usted pídalo"

""Si hay algo para empezar quiero saber un poco de ti y de esa armadura" pregunto Luna señalando a la armadura dorada

**Bueno aquí el segundo cap ahora comenzara a relatar las vivencias que pasara el santo de Athena en Canterlot antes del surgimiento de Discord , en este fic habrá de todo y Seiya no será el único en aparecer un personaje no muy visto aparecerá ya sabran cual será plz dejen un review y gracias **


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 3 : Vivencias Del Pasado**

  
""Y Seiya me diras algo sobre ti y sobre tu armadura " volvió a preguntar Luna quien veía al humano algo pensativo.

""Discúlpeme usted princesa, si lo hare además también me gustaría saber sobre la historia de Equestria" respondió cortes Seiya cuando las mejillas se pusieron algo rojas ya que no había notado que se hallaba desnudo salvo por la sabana la cual cubria solo ciertas partes de el "princesa de casualidad no ha visto mi ropa por aquí , recuerdo haberla tenido puesta pero ahora no esta"

""Se me olvidaba ayer el doctor te despojo de esa ropa tuya y mande a que la limpien , pero no veo porque la usas eres para mi decirlo apuesto" respondio Celestia traendo con su magia la ropa del caballero pegaso.

""Se los agradezco por ayudarme , princesas pero podrían retirarse un momento tengo que ponerme mi ropa" dijo algo apenado el joven caballero.

""Es cierto eres macho, ven Luna dejemos a nuestro nuevo invitado algo de privacidad" dijo Celestia con su voz apasible y serena "Luna en que piensas , pequeña hermana dejemos solo un rato a Seiya"

""Lo siento , solo pensaba en….. bueno cosas mias hermana" respondio distraídamente Luna cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Seiya .

""Menudas criaturas , pero tienen un corazón puro y un cosmo muy tranquilo creo que ….. que pienso mejor debo centrarme en como volver con Athena en mi mundo" dijo Seiya mientras se colocaba su típico polo rojo.

Terminado de vestirse el santo de Athena , fue conducido por la Princesa Luna por los alrededores del castillo ya que su hermana tenia que arreglar asuntos de la realeza , Seiya tenia algo de curiosidad por saber sobre la historia de Equestria , no todos los días puedes estar en un lugar donde habitan aquellas majestuosas y legendarias criaturas, además ambas princesas emanaban un cosmo armonioso como el de Athena , el cual hizo recordar al caballero cierta triztesa , pero al igul que su hermana Luna alzo su casco y toco el brazo del caballero el cual al sentirlo solo atino a dar una leve sonrisa.

Cuando miro un vitral el cual despertó su curiosidad.

""Quien es esa yegua de ahí? Pregunto Seiya viendo en el vitral la figura de Nigthmare Moon siendo vencida por los elementos de la armonía.

""Era yo en algún momento, cuando los celos me consumieron me converti en Nightmare Moon , una yegua llena de maldad , intente traer la noche eterna impidiendo que nunca mas se alzara el sol , pero gracias a los elementos fui detenida" dijo Luna un poco melancolica recordar su oscuro pasado.

Seiya la escuchaba con detenimiento y no pudo evitar relacionar a la versión oscura de Luna y su plan de que la noche durara para siempre con el "Gran Eclipse" realizado por Hades .

""Lo bueno es que volviste a ser tu misma y como lo conseguiste" pregunto Seiya caminando al lado de la princesa.

""Me ayudaron los elementos de la armonía…. Pero basta de hablar sobre mi o sobre Equestria , ahora es mi turno de donde vienes y porque es tan peculiar tu armadura exclamo Luna mientras recorrían los pasillos del castillo.

""Asi decirlo vengo de otro mundo y creo que me presentare formalmente ante usted princesa , mi nombre Seiya de Pegaso , un caballero de la Diosa Athena y portador de la armadura dorada de Sagitario , soy un guerrero que protege el amor y la justicia.

""Interesante? , pero porque te llamas Seiya de Pegaso , no seria de Sagitario" pregunto algo curiosa Luna ya que este anteriormente había comentado que los caballeros llevan la constelación que representan en su nombre

""Si , eso es cierto pero antes de ser un santo de oro , era el caballero de bronce de Pegaso" respondio con un tono amable Seiya .

""Y donde esta tu anterior armadura , se destruyo o por que ya no la usas? Exclamo Luna terminando el recorrido en el balcón del castillo

""Bueno en mi primer enfrentamiento contra Marte antes de que sea derrotado un asteriode cayo en medio de la batalla y dio un nuevo poder a las armaduras tanto mia como la de mis amigos guardándose en una gemas , pero no solo dio el poder a mi armadura sino que creo una nueva armadura de pegaso de la sombra de mi orginal armadura y la anterior parece que quedo inutilizable" respondio Seiya sacando un extraño prisma que tenia prendado en el cuello "aquí esta mi armadura , la armadura de pegaso"

""Es una hermosa gema , y donde esta la nueva armadura" exclamo Luna sorprendida por el brillo de aquel cristal.

""Se lo entregue a Saori , para que busque a un heredero digna de esta , además de que la armadura no me había escogido a mi para ser su portador ,la razón fue porque ya era un caballero dorado

""Pasando de tema querías saber porque era tan peculiar mi armadura, para empezar esta armadura tiene vida y como tal elige a un digno portador que la use, segundo anteriormente existían 12 armaduras de oro las cuales representaban las constelaciones zodicales que giraban alrededor del Sol , pero fueron destruidas en a ultima guerra santa contra Hades"

""Hades, quien era ese tal Hades" pregunto Luna quien tenia cierta curiosidad por todo lo que hablaban o eso era lo que parecía

""Si disponemos de tiempo te podría contar todos mis combates y lo que pase hasta ahora veo que te he impresionado un poco" dijo Seiya con una ligera sonrisa

""Me encantaría" grito Luna emocionada , aunque no sabia mucho el porque se sentía rara estar charlando con el joven caballero " me parece una buena idea como dije me gustaría oírla.

Esta bien todo comenzó ….

Seiya relataba con lujo de detalles todo lo que había vivido , su entrenamiento en Grecia ,como conocio a sus amigos en el torneo Galactico , el robo de la armadura dorada su enfrentamiento contra los caballeros de plata y por consiguiente la misión de salvar a Saori de la flecha dorada cruzando por las 12 casas donde residían los antiguos caballeros de oro, su travesia en Asgard.

Las horas pasaban rápidamente lo que ambos ignoraban mientras que Seiya le seguía contando sus batallas , la batalla en el fondo del mar , y su batalla en el Inframundo contra Hades y finalmente su batalla contra Marte

Luna había visto cierto patrón en los relatos del caballero Pegaso que no evito preguntar algo que Seiya jamas esperaría.

""Seiya te quiero preguntar algo estas enamorado de esa tal Saori , digo Athena" pregunto Luna la cual dejo pasmado al caballero de Sagitario.

""Bueno , creo que te tengo confianza si lo estaba , pero últimamente me di cuenta que seria un amor no correspondido" dijo Seiya dando un respiro de melancolía " y princesa usted tiene a alguien especial en su vida

""No , claro que no, no ha nacido un semental que llegue a gustarme" respondio Luna algo nerviosa aunque no sabia porque.

""Pero debe tener varios pretendiente princesa, usted tiene unos bellos ojos y son mas bellos aun bajo la luz de la luna" añadió Seiya mirando los hermosos ojos azules de la princesa Luna.

""Es de noche, debi haber alzado la noche yo misma" dijo Luna mientras lentamente se acercaba Celestia.

""Hermanita estas distraída últimamente te pasa algo" pregunto Celestia al ver que Luna se había olvidado de alzar la noche

""Veras estuve hablando con Seiya sobre el y creo que las horas se fueron volando y no estoy distraída hermana" respondio Luna con una cara un poco molesta.

La curiosidad de Seiya se hizo notoria si las princesas podían controlar el dia y la noche tal vez tengan un gran cosmo

""Princesas ustedes utilizan el Septimo Sentido para realizar esas proezas" pregunto Seiya interferiendo la leve discusion de las Noble Hermanas.

""Septimo Sentido?" preguntaron ambas al no saber nada del tema.

""Si aparte de los 6 sentidos que son vista, olfato, habla, tacto , oído y percepción existe el séptimo sentido el cual solo unos pocos lo desarrollan de seguro ustedes son unas de esos" dijo Seiya con una ligera sonrisa cuando su expresión de alegría se volvió en una expresión de preocupación.

""Si tu lo dices , Seiya" dijo Luna cuando noto que tanto como su hermana como Seiya miraban con algo de enojo el jardín apareciendo en este un hombre grande y robusto mas grande que Seiya , poseía una armadura blanca formada por su mayoría de cabezas de serpientes y 4 cabezas de serpientes salían de la armaduras a manera de una hidra .

""Presentense gobernantes de este mundo o me obligaran a destruir esta ciudad con mis vientos huracanados" dijo aquel hombre llamando a las princesas.

""Hermana vayamos tal vez ese tipo dañe a nuestro súbditos" dijo Luna pero fue parada por una mano de Seiya .

""Yo me hare cargo después de todo el es un humano" dijo Seiya saltando del balcón poniéndose a la mira de aquel hombre "para que buscas a las princesas , si quieres hablar algo con ellas puedes hacerlo conmigo

"No me rebajare a hablar con escoria como tu , fácilmente puedo aplastarte con un pie cucaracha" dijo aquel hombre ya que era casi del doble del tamaño de Seiya. " solo vine a asesinar a las gobernantes de este mundo.

""Crees que yo te dejare hacer eso" exclamo Seiya elevando su cosmo el cual llamo a su armadura la cual estaba en el interior del castillo desprendiéndose la armadura para cubrir a su ami " yo Seiya de Pegaso no lo permitiré.

""Un caballero dorado….. Sagitario?, parece que después de 8 años cobrare venganza por lo que hizo tu antecesor caballero de Sagitario" dijo aquel hombre elevando un cosmos celeste "Yo Tifon me encargare de llevarte a la tumba caballero dorado de Athena.

**Aquí les traigo el 3 cap de mi fic y sorry por la demora , volveré al fic algo interactivo dándole 3 preguntas que responderán cuando dejen su comentario , el nivel de las preguntas variara en fin aquí va .**

Pregunta 1: Nivel Bronceado

¿Luna siente algo mas que curiosidad por Seiya y viceversa?

a) Si

b)No

c)Tal vez

D)Seiya jamas traicionaría a athena

E)Parece que el golpe de Marte lo hizo reaccionar

Pregunta 2 : Nivel Plateado

¿Las princesas han desarrollado el séptimo Sentido?

a)si

b) No

c)quien sabe

d)ellas superaron el séptimo sentido

Pregunta 3: Nivel Dorado

¿Quién es Tifon?

a) Un caballero de plata

b) un angel ( vaballero del Cielo )

c)un dios

d)Un titan

e) un gigante

Aquí las preguntas espero que me apoyen con este fic ya que por lo que veo será uno de los mas largos que hare , dejen review plz y hasta la próxima


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap4 : El guerrero de la constelación ,**

""Muy bien caballero dorado muéstrame tus poderes, yo Tyfon uno de los gigantes al servicio de Cronos dare fin a tu vida" respondió con una voz grave aquel hombre alto de contextura robusta.

"Cronos?"se pregunto algo confundido el caballero de Sagitario cuando un golpe de Tifon lo hizo retroceder varios metros en dirección a las princesas.

""Parece que eres mas rápido de lo que aparentas ese golpe casi me da a duras penas pude bloquearlo" respondió Seiya quien había detenido el golpe de Tyfon con ambas manos .

""Crees que Seiya pueda vencerlo?" pregunto Luna al ver que el otro humano era mas grande y aparentemente mas fuerte " si no es asi tenemos que ayudarlo"

""Confia en Seiya , el saldrá victorioso además no solo se necesita fuerza en una pelea" respondió con una voz serena Celestia.

""Estas seguro que lograste detener mi golpe caballero?" dijo con una sonrisa algo maligna el gigante al ver que una parte del pecho de la armadura de Seiya fue desgarrada.

""Pero como lo hizo , si yo logre detener su golpe" se dijo impresionado Seiya al ver el daño provocado por el puño del gigante.

""Creo que oi hablar de ti , fuiste tu aquel mencionado por Apolo y Artemisa ,el asesino de los dioses , el legendario caballero de Pegaso" dijo Tifon elevando su cosmo listo para atacar Seiya " quiero ver porque los dioses te respetan"

""Ventisca de las Sombras" exclamo el gigante alzando sus brazos para crear un torrente negro el cual arrojo en dirección a Seiya.

""Eres lento" respondio el caballero dorado saltando para eludir aquel tornado negro.

""Yo no diría eso, ""Mordedura de Serpiente"" exclamo Tifon moviéndose detrás de Seiya , agarrando las extremidades de este con las 4 serpientes que adornaban su armadura "Ahora que haras caballerito"

""Es increíble que se haya desplazado tan rápido" se pregunto pasmado Seiya pensado la manera de safar sus extremidades de la mortal trampa .

""Que haras ahora , no puedes liberarte , crei que alguien que tiene la admiración de Zeus daría mas pelea" añadió el gigante golpeando la espalda de Seiya , haciéndolo que derrame una gotas de sangre de la boca

""Y este es el humano que desafio el poder de los dioses , dare fin a tu sufrimiento y de ahí me encargare de esas tales princesas"

""Muere , caballero El ataque mas poderoso de Tyfon "Colmillo Venenoso" grito Tyfon tratando de asestar su puño en la espalda de Seiya cuando un rayo rompió las ataduras del caballero pegaso.

""Luna" exclamo Seiya quien veía que esta había bajado del castillo "Tyfon tal vez me he confiado pero esto no sucederá 2 veces yo protegeré este reino , como lo hice por Athena"  
""Asi que aun tienes energías esta bien demuéstrame de lo que eres capaz" añadió Tyfon demasiado confiado con el nivel de Seiya.

Luna observaba como un aura dorada rodeaba a Seiya y este dibujaba con sus manos una constelación, Celestia sentía dentro del caballero un gran poder que inclusive la hizetemer .

""Acaso es tan poderoso Seiya" dijo sorprendida Celestia bajando para ir con su hermana.

""Meteoros de Pegaso" exclamo Seiya lanzando desde su puño una lluvia de esferas luminosas las cuales se dirigían ante Tyfon.

""Ventisca de las sombras" grito Tyfon expulsando aquel tornado en dirección a los meteoros los cuales por acción del viento perdían su rumbo, chocando con varias partes del castillo dejando pequeños cráteres.

""Seiya tu puedes , demuéstrale quien eres" exclamo Luna apoyando al caballero de Sagitario

""Ocurre algo caballerito" exclamo Tyfon al ver que el caballero empezaba a disminuir su cosmos " no puedes mantener tu cosmos tanto tiempo en este mundo no es asi"

""No es eso , solo que descubri como vencerte "Cometa de Pegaso" grito Seiya haciendo explotar su cosmo para lanzarle un hermoso cometa que choco con el cuerpo del gigante

""Como pudiste superar mi cosmos?" , dijo Tyfon con la armadura toda destrozada caminando lentamente hacia Seiya "no te alegres por haberme derrotado tus enemigos son mas fuertes de lo que imaginas y tu solo no lograras proteger este mundo" finalizo aquel hombre caendo al suelo ya sin vida.

""Me has impresionado Seiya , no crei que tuvieses tanto poder" dijo Celestia caminado junto con Luna en dirección al caballero cuando este termino de bajar su cosmos , parecía que fugazmente Luna vio en ves de al caballero a un pegaso blanco"

""Que habra querido decir con enemigos , mas poderosos que el" se preguntoSeiya mientras veía que el cuerpo de Tyfon se desvanecia .

""Luna porque te has arriesgado, les dije que no quería que intervinieran, yo podía haberle hecho frente sin su ayuda" Seiya veía algo molesto a la princesa de la Noche.

""Disculpa ,Seiya pero casi te mata aquel ser y además tu confianza fue algo mala" respondio Luna moviendo su cabeza como señal de indiferencia.

""Princesa tengo que avisarle que aquel ser me advirtió que hay enemigos mas fuertes que vienen a tomar Equestria ,en muestra de agradecimiento hacia ustedes les doy mi ayuda" dijo Seiya haciendo una reverencia a las 2 alicornios.

""Estamos agradecidas , pero porque esos seres como tu planean atacar Equestria" se preguntoCelestia algo preocupada " acaso será por ….." dijo la princesa del Sol asimismo recordando aquel cofre que encontró hace 7 años en los jardines del castillo.

""Con tu ayuda Equestria estará mas protegida , además de que asi podras asistir a la gala" añadió Celestia viendo al caballero de Sagitario.

""Gala?;" pregunto Seiya

""Hermana tal vez este tiempo no sea momento de hacer esa celebración" dijo Luna ya que si una guerra se acercaba no era lo mejor hacer tal fiesta.

""No lo hare yo , lo haras tu y Seiya será quien te ayude" añadió Celestia viendo a su hermana y al caballero

""Que hay en esa gala" pregunto Seiya mientras entraban al castillo explicándole todo Celestia.

Asi pasaron los días , la estadia de Seiya fue tranquila el seguía con su entrenamiento aunque no salía del castillo ya que los ponys lo verían como una especie extraña y eso al caballero no le gustaba.  
Hasta que Discord fue liberado y fue en ayuda de Twilight y susamigas"

**Fin de la Narracion**

""Y eso fue lo que paso" concluyo Seiya explicándole a las mane 6 el porque estaba en su mundo y como conocía a las princesas.

""Si que eres fuerte y para no tener alas te mueves muy rápido, que velocidad llegas a alcanzar" pregunto un poco curiosa Rainbow.

""Bueno como santo de Oro mi velocidad es similar a la de la luz" respondioSeiya un poco apenado

"Te mueves a la velocidad de la luz!" dijo sorprendida Rainbow y Twilight ya que nadie había alcanzado tal velocidad.

""Si ,pero no quiero hablar mucho de eso" respondio alegre Seiya cuando de la estatua de Discord salía una extraña sombra.

""Detrás de mi" dijo el caballero legendario al sentir un poderoso cosmos salir de la estatua colocándose delante de las 6 ponys

""No crei que en este mundo estaría un caballero dorado" añadió la sombra la cual empezaba a tomar una forma humanoide "pero tu no podras detener nuestros planes humano"

""Quien eres tu y que es lo que planean" pregunto Seiya elevando su cosmos para intentar atacar a la sombra

""Pronto lo sabras y lo primero que planeamos es recuperar es Megas Depranon" dijo la sombra mientras poco a poco se desvanecia " caballero dorado muy pronto veras como este reino se reducirá a cenizas"

""Eso lo veremos" secundo Twilight al oir la amenza de aquella sombra.

""Que fue eso" pregunto Luna mientras bajaba del cielo junto con Celestia.

""Princesa Celestia , princesa Luna" exclamaron las 6 ponys al verlas llegar del cielo.

""Parece que ya conocen a Seiya" pregunto Celestia al ver que este aun tenia un mal presentimiento por lo que dijo además que era el megas depranon.

""Twilight ,podrias hacernos un favor" pregunto Celestia la cual le explicaba en el oído lo que planeaba.

""Esta segura que es lo que quiere" pregunto en voz baja Twilight

""Si ,además me comento sobre su decisión aunque solo sea temporal" finalizo la princesa del Sol

""Seiya" interpuso Twilight , "estas listo para lo que has decidido hacer"  
""Este , si pero antes" Seiya se desprendió de su armadura la cual tomo su forma habitual "ahora si estoy listo"

""Twilight Sparkle que es lo que piensas hacer" pregunto Luna al ver que lanzaba un hechizo al cuerpo del humano

""Es algo que el decidió por su cuenta y solo lo ayudare" finalizo Twilight al ver que el cuerpo de Seiya resplandecía dando a ver solo a un pegaso blanco de crin marron y cutie mark era una estrella fugaz.

""Seiya eres tu?" pregunto Luna al ver a un semental en lugar de aquel caballero .

""Si soy yo decidi volverme un pony para encajar mas en este mundo aunque el efecto solo dure un dia ya que Celestia me convenció de ser tu pareja en la gala aunque no entiendo muy bien que tiene que ver conmigo pero igual estare gustoso de acompañarte Luna"

"Es muy considerado de tu parte , además no te veras como un bicho raro en la gala" dijo Luna con una ligera sonrisa.

""Si lo se , bueno ahora tendre que buscar algo que vestir , si es formal debo tener un traje" dijo el nuevo pegaso viéndose un poco sorprendido " desde cuando me importo verme bien se pregunto Seiya

""Yo podría hacerte un traje además seria muestra de mi agradecimiento por salvarme" respondió cortezmente Rarity.

""Lo harias , muchas gracias ," agradeció Seiya dándole un abrazo a la unicornio , lo cual produjo a la princesa de la Luna una cierta sensación no tan grata.

**Mientras tanto**

  
En unos prados en las cercanías de Canterlot se hallaba un unicornio quien andaba acompañado de otro pony mas grande .

""Señor la gran gala es hoy dia" exclamo un unicornio blanco de crin aguamarina y ojos carmesí cuya cutie mark era una flauta de oro rodeada de unas notas musicales.

""Perfecto , muchas gracias debemos ir a esa celebración, tengo que hablar con aquellas gobernantes" añadió aquel otro semental quien dio una mirada al cielo " no dejare que vuelvas a la vida padre"…

**Jeje bueno el cap 4 si estuvo algo flojo pero tratare de compensarlo en el siguiente cap ,  
aquí las preguntas como siempre dejen sus review a vere q les pareció plz**

Pregunta de Nivel Bronceado

Que sintió Luna cuando Seiya abrazo a Rarity?

a) Alegria

b)Molestia  
c)Celos

d)Ira

e)nada en absoluto

Pregunta de nivel plateado

Porque Seiya decidió transformarse en un pony?

a) porque le parecía lindo

b) porque quería pasar inadvertido ya que un humano en equestria seria algo llamativo.

c)porque quiere conquistar a cierta pony que tiene cerca

d) n.a

Pregunta de nivel Dorado  
Que es el megas depranon?

a) una armadura

b) una joya

c)un arma

d) un collar

E) n.a


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap 5 : Un nueva guerra santa ha iniciado**

""Seiya ahora que eres un pony por que no visitas el pueblo en compañía de Twilight y sus amigas te gustara conocer el pueblo" añadió Celestia la cual veía como el nuevo pegaso se miraba tras un vidrio admirando su nueva forma.

""Que tanto te miras Seiya?" pregunto Pinkie al ver como el pegaso blanco contemplaba su nueva forma en aquella ventana .

""No nada solo que me siento algo raro, pero me acostumbrare" respondio Seiya extendiendo inconscientemente sus alas " vaya porque hize eso"

""Tienes mucho que aprender Seiya , me pregunto si lograras volar" exclamo Rainbow al ver que las alas de Seiya eran un poco mas grandes que las de un pegaso promedio " con esas alas seguro que lo conseguiras"

""Me gustaría volar , pero espero no tardar mucho no quiero llegar tarde a esa gala suya" exclamo con una sonrisa el pegaso al ver que Luna lo miraba algo fascinada.

""Ocurre algo Luna" pregunto Seiya mientras avanzaba hacia la princesa de la noche.

""No , nada solo quería decirte que si llegas tarde te golpeare después de todo por la grandiosa idea de mi hermana seras mi pareja durante la gala" exclamo con un tono algo feliz e ironico Luna

""Esta bien llegare a tiempo , nos vemos en la noche princesa" exclamo Seiya retirándose con las 6 guardianas de la armonía , las cuales le ayudarían tanto como para la gala , como acostumbrarse a su nueva forma.

""Es hora de regresar al castillo para comenzar los preparativos de la gala" exclamo Celestia volando junto con Luna rumbo a Canterlot.

""Hermana porque decidiste que Seiya sea mi pareja en la gala , y sin mi permiso" pregunto Luna algo molesta con la princesa del Sol.

""Porque es tu primera gala después de 1000 años y parecía que Seiya influenciaba algo en ti , además no me negaras que esos días en los que pasabas oyendo los relatos , sentias algo pequeño por nuestro joven invitado" exclamo Celestia con una mirada algo delatora.

""Que es lo que insinuas hermana" pregunto Luna algo sonrojada .

""Nada ,mi pequeña hermana solo que me parece algo lindo que habras tu corazón a alguien" respondio Celestia llegando junto con Luna al castillo.

Mientras tanto

""Esto es increíble no sabia que volar seria tan emocionante" exclamo Seiya quien había descifrado como volar con sus nuevas alas "este mundo tiene cosas muy interesantes"

""Aprendes rápido Seiya" exclamo Rainbow al ver que con solo un par de indicaciones logro volar fácilmente "eres muy hábil para esto"

""Seiya , podrias mostrarnos la misma técnica que usaste contra Discord me parecio algo sorprendente" dijo Twilight recordando aquella lluvia de destellos los cuales parecían estrellas fugaces.

""No veo porque no" exclamo el pegaso blanco tratando de encender su cosmo pero noto que este se hallaba algo bajo sin razón aparente "vaya que es difícil pararse en 2 patas"

""Lo es pero tienes tus alas para mantener el equilibrio" dijo con su voz timida Fluttershy.

""Es cierto lo olvidaba" respondio Seiya canalizando su cosmos mientras veía como las 5 ponys lo veian asombradas por el aura que rodeaba el cuerpo de este "Meteoros de Pegaso"

Una lluvia de destellos celestes salían de la pata de Seiya chocando con una roca la cual había elegido como blanco logrando formar en esta varios cráteres producto de los golpes lanzados por Seiya.

""Eso fue simplemente impactante aun no logro entender como es que haces eso" respondio Twilight aun sorprendida.

""Les enseñare en cuanto vuelva mi verdadera forma , como un pegaso me es algo difícil usar mi cosmos" respondio Seiya mientras inesperadamente sintió un gran cosmos que parecía haber despertado.

""De quien es ese cosmo tan grande" se pregunto Seiya quien tenia un mal presentimiento sobre aquel incidente, se preguntaba quien era aquella sombra que salio después de que Twilight había derrotado a Discord, si era un enemigo seria capaz de proteger este mundo.

""Seiya por fin termine tu traje , podrias acompañarme para que lo pruebes" exclamo Rarity llegando al lugar donde se hallaban las 5 ponys y el caballero .

""Vale ,aunque espero que no sea llamativo" respondio el pegaso blanco siguiendo a Rarity hasta su boutique.

""Chicas ustedes también debemos alistarnos para la gala" secundo Rarity .

En la noche

""Rarity no crees que el traje de Seiya es algo llamativo" exclamo Applejack la cual traía el mismo vestido que la gala anterior .  
""Para nada , además si iba a ser pareja de la Princesa Luna en la gala debería vestir de otra manera algo mas al nivel de ella" respondio Rarity

Mientras Seiya se veía algo apenado , su traje color blanco humo y aquella capa roja que colgaba de sus hombros lo hacían sentir algo avergonzado , pero no podía decir nada ya que seguramente lastimaría los sentimientos de Rarity.

""Te gusta el traje Seiya" pregunto Rarity tratando de oir un si aprobatorio del joven pegaso.

""Si , en verdad es muy hermoso" respondio Seiya con una sonrisa algo forzada.

""Chicas creo que ya llegamos" exclamo Pinkie saltando a toda prisa de la carreta donde estaban todos reunidos.

""Asi que esta es la gala , el castillo es distinto con todos esos adornos y luces" añadió Seiya bajando con las otras 5 ponys .

En la entrada estaban Celestia y Luna quienes cortezmente recibían a los invitados de la gala , cuando la princesa del Sol dio un pequeño golpe a su hermana para que se fijara en los siguientes invitados.

""Luna mira ya llegaron parece que tu pareja de esta noche por fin llego" exclamo Celestia con una pequeña sonrisa.

""Deja de decir pareja , no es mejor acompañante" respondio un poco molesta Luna por las indirectas de su hermana mayor.

""Princesa Celestia , Princesa Luna" exclamo Seiya al ver a ambas alicornios en la entrada de la puerta.

""Seiya ,parece que ese traje resalta mucho tu personalidad y mas con tu nueva forma" elogio Celestia al pegaso blanco logrando que este se ruborizara un poco.

""Seiya podrias acompañarme un rato al salón" dijo Luna quien sabría que esa acción lograría traer comentarios por parte de su hermana.

""De acuerdo , me gustaría recorrer el castillo en mi estancia aquí no logre ver todo los lugares" respondio Seiya caminando junto a Luna rumbo al castillo.

""Princesa Celestia , usted cree que Luna y Seiya…." Exclamo Twilight un poco confundida, cuando otro invitado interrumpio la platica

""Disculpe usted es la gobernante de Equestria , me es grato aludar a tan bella dama" exclamo otro alicornio blanco de crin azul cielo y cuya cutie mark era una especie de tridente dorado.

""El gusto es mio y me podría decir su nombre noble corcel" pregunto Celestia un tanto sorprendida ya que el nuevo invitado era un alicornio, además de que sus ojos azules reflejaban la tranquilidad del oceano

"Un , alicornio?, quien es? , de donde viene? " se preguntaban entre susurros las 6 ponys al ver la magnificencia de aquel semental .

""Mi nombre es Julian y vine a esta celebración a conocerla y a advertirle de algo que esta por suceder" exclamo Julian con un tono de preocupación.

""Es por el Megas Depranon?" pregunto la princesa del Sol.

""Exacto , su majestad el señor Julian ha venido aquí para destruir aquella arma , en la cual reside un poder fuera del alcanze de cualquier mortal " respondio un unicornio blanco de crin azul palido y ojos rojos el cual venia en compañía del otro alicornio .

""Jajajaja…. Parece que una raza de criaturas tan patéticas saben acerca de tan legendaria arma" dijo una voz en los alrededores lo cual produjo que Twilight y sus amigas se pusieran un tanto defensivas.

""Creo que seria fácil eliminarlas , pero seria descortez no saber el nombre de su asesino" exclamo la voz apareciendo entre un pilar del castillo un hombre de tez bronceada, cabello azul marino y ojos rojos " Yo soy Hyperion de Oscuridad y he venido a silenciarlos.

""Gurthang Vortex" exclamo Hyperion invocando su arma creando que el viento a su alrededor se concentre en la punta de su espada. Girando una gran concentración de energía en su arma "hasta nunca princesa"

Cuando el ataque iba a impactar en la princesa y las 6 ponys aquel alicornio creo un campo de fuerza el cual recibió el ataque e Hyperion , mostrando detrás de Julian un gran cosmos de color Celeste.

""Como es que lograste parar mi ataque , ese ataque es a prueba de magia" exclamo furioso Hyperion al sentir ese cosmos el cual había reconocido " como es que lograste salir y llegar hasta aquí"

""No dejare que arruinen este reino , y aunque no haiga santos dorados que cuiden estoy yo para ayudar" respondio Julian con una mirada de tranquilidad.

Por otra parte en el lado sur del Castillo.

""Vaya , vaya el caballero dorado , no es nada sin su armadura" respondio otro hombre del tamaño de Seiya el cual poseía una armadura oscura , el cual cogia al pegaso blanco con una mano.

""Yo Japeto de Dimension fui humillado por mis semejantes al ser derrotado por ti simple humano " ahora sufrirás el precio con tu vida.

""No lo creo…." Exclamo Seiya soltándose del agarre de Japeto , una nueva guerra santa ha dado inicio será capaz Seiya transformado en un pegaso vencer a este nuevo enemigo.

Parece que el cap estaba algo malito y no me culpen ando un poco resfriado , pero trate de hacerlo lo mejor que podía espero que sea de su agrado.

las preguntas .

Nivel Bronceado

Seiya impresiono a Luna con ese nuevo traje y nacera algo entre ellos 2?

a) Si

b) No

c) Tal vez  
d) en la vida

e) n.a

Pergunta de Nivel Plateado

Quienes son Hyperion y Japeto?

a) caballeros de athena

b) gigantes

c) dioses

D)titanes

e) espectros ( por su armadura)

Esta pregunta será algo especial ,no dare alternativas pero tampoco es tan difícil , dejan la respuesta con su review

Pregunta de Nivel Dorado.

Quien era ese tal alicornio de nombre Julian?

Espero que lo lean y les haya gustado


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap 6 : El emperador de los mares , el despertar de los titanes**

**5 min antes a tiempo actual**

Seiya y Luna caminaban por lo corredores del castillo , la princesa de la Luna se sentía algo rara estar en compañia de aquel caballero ahora convertido en un joven pegaso quien la salvo días atrás cuando aquel gigante ataco Canterlot y como Seiyaacepto la invitación que le hizo Celestia para que sea su pareja en esta noche , pero sabia que si el estaba a su lado se sentía de alguna manera protegida, tal vez no quería aceptarlo , aceptar que quizás esa sensación que comenzaba a sentir era amor cuando un ruido la saco de aquellos pensamientos logrando solo ver como el caballero de Sagitaro la empujaba hacia un costado recibiendo un oscuro meteoro de energía el pegaso blanco, mientras un hombre de armadura oscura y mirada algo siniestra se acercaba a Seiya y lo cogia del cuello.

""Dejalo en paz" exclamo Luna parándose del suelo gracias a la intervención de Seiya.

""Parece que esta criatura quiere pelear" exclamo Japeto cuando una patada de Seiya logro mandarlo a un costado.

""Luna vete de aquí y avisa a tu hermana de la situación"dijoSeiya mientras trataba de arder el cosmos que le quedaba "vete ahora mismo"

""Seiya ,…. Esta bien confio en que derrotaras a ese tipo" añadió Luna galopando hacia el exterior del castillo viendo de lejos como el caballero iba a enfrentarse a aquel sujeto, pasando por allí vio a varios invitados en el suelo presos de un profundo sueño.

**Por otra parte en el exterior del Castillo.  
(poner esta melodía para esta escena watch?v=oAJjW1dDHFM)**

Celestia y las mane 6 veian como aquel alicornio detuvo el ataque de Hyperion y esa aura que rodeaba el cuerpo de este era algo majestuoso la princesa del Sol solo podía observar como aquel sujeto miraba algo sorprendido por el cosmos del alicornio.

""Como fue que diste a parar con nosotros " Poseidon" exclamo Hyperion quien no tenia dudas de que el rey de los mares adopto esa forma de alicornio.

""Despues de que Hades tratara de cubrir al mundo en una oscuridad perpetua , sentí como la esencia de ustedes se iba fortaleciendo y me tomo la decisión de ir a frenar sus planes , Zeus hizo mal al mandar el megas depranon aquí , involcrando a este mundo a una lucha de fuerzas superiores a su comprensión" respondio el alicornio de pelaje azul mirando con detalle la parte superior del castillo.

""Jajaja que haras ahora , aunque seas el Dios de los Mares tu fuerza sigue sellada en la vasija de Athena y parece que Japetoesta por conseguir el arma de tu padre" exclamo Hyperion lanzando otro ataque hacia la princesa y las 6 ponys " desaparezcan Vortice del Sol"

El Titan produjo un agujero brillante el cual comenzaba a absorver todo a su alrededor el viento que rodeaba a las mane 6 comenzaba a atraerlas hacia aquel agujero mientras que Celestia y Julian trataban de crear un escudo para evitar el ataque de Hyperion cuando oyo una melodía que lo desconcentro

""De donde viene esa melodía" añadió Hyperion al ver que le producia molestia la tonada entonada por aquel unicornio que venia acompañando a Poseidon .

""Ahora princesa vaya en ayuda de su hermana parece que no es el único Titan que vino a Canterlot" exclamo Julian quien finalizo el escudo " no deje que se lleven el Megas Depranon"

""Princesa la acompañaremos , parece que esto es muy peligroso2 exclamo Twilight yendo con la alicornio al interior del castillo.

""Buen trabajo Sorrento" añadió Julian al ver que Hyperion se hallaba algo confundido por la melodía de la flauta del alicornio.

**Mientras tanto**

Como lo dije no eres nada sin tu armadura , para que decidiste ser uno de esas criaturas acaso es algo masalla de aceptación" pregunto Japeto invocando su arma las cuales eran 2 extensiones de la brazeras de su armadura a manera de espadas "muere Pegaso "Corte del Espacio"

Japeto con sus 2 espadas logra partir el espacio cerca aSeiya mostrándose en la abertura partes del cosmos , estrellas , galaxias y planetas, el pegaso trataba de resistir la atracción ejercida por el ataque logrando concentrar su cosmos para evitar ser absorbido mientras veía que Japeto se dirigía a la bóveda del castillo destruyéndola de un golpe , cogiendo una extraña caja al costado de la de los elementos.

""Por fin la tengo , Zeus fue un estúpido en desterrar el arma , en ves de destruirla es un dios patético" dijo Japeto con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras Seiya se libero de la trampa del Titan.

""Cometa de Pegaso" grito Seiya lanzándose hacia este logrando ponerse detrás de el viendo como un golpe logro dañar su armadura " maldito ahora veras ,Circulo…."

Japeto iba a usar otro ataque cuando un rayo proveniente del cuerno de Celestia impidió que termine su técnica , la princesa del Sol había llegado en compañía de las mane 6 y de la princesa Luna"

""Suelta esa caja ahora mismo" exclamo molesta Celestia cargando otro hechizo en su cuerno "te lo digo por ultima vez suelta esa caja"

"Oh que pude dominar fácilmente al soberano del Caos y sus poderes eran superiores a los tuyos tu magia de princesita engreída no servirá contra uno de los Titanes al servicio de Cronos" exclamo Japeto cuando detrás de ellas aparecia el alicornio que había detenido los ataques de Hyperion , Japetoreconocio el cosmos que emanaba logrando intimidarse un poco.

""Asi que Poseidon vino a ayudar a esta raza de ponys y mas patético aun adopto la forma de ellos" exclamo el Titan al ver la sorpresa de Seiya al oir que el Dios de los mares estaba aquí en Equestria.

**En el jardín**

""Japeto , debemos marcharnos Crio encontró donde están las Titanides " dijo Mentalmente Hyperion mientras creaba un escudo de viento capaz de desviar el sonido de la flauta de Sorrento "toma esto "Prominence Blade"

""El titan lanzo un destello de cosmos cerca al unicornio logrando que este interrumpa su melodía para asi poder retirarse del lugar"

""Maldicion se fue" se dijo algo molesto Sorrento , mientras galopaba al interior del castillo,  
""Pero veo que tu cosmos no es el mismo , parece ser que el sello de athena impide que uses todo tu poder no seras un reto para tu padre pero ahora debo irme tengo el megas depranon , y andaré ocupado mientras trato de revivir a Cronos" pronto este mundo conocera el poder de los titanes" exclamo Japeto creando un orbe oscuro en su mano el cual rodeo su cuerpo para evitar que traten de seguirlo.

"" Señor Julian , quiero decir emperador Poseidon se encuentran bien" pregunto Sorrento llegando al lugar en donde estaban todos Seiya era atendido por Luna y Celestia en compañía de de las mane 6 tenian una cara preocupación por lo sucedido hace instantes .

"Estoy bien Sorrento , lastimosamente Japeto se llevo el Megas Depranon y no hay forma de evitar esta guerra que pronto se habrá de liberar aquí" exclamo con cierta tristeza Julian mientras dirigía su atención a Celestia "princesa oi que ustedes tienen una fuerza de ayuda , la cual salvo varias veces su reino eso es cierto"

""Efectivamente son los elementos de la armonía, pero quienes eran esos seres y quien eres tu" pregunto Celestia un poco confundida e impresionada.

""Como lo dijo Japeto , el es Poseidon el Dios del Mar" exclamo Seiya levantándose en ayuda de Luna " crei que yo fui el único en llegar a este lugar"

""Asi que el caballero de Athena llego a este reino , será de ayuda en lo próximo que se avecina" dijo Sorrento al sentir el cosmos de Seiya " pero esta forma pony restringe nuestras habilidades"

""Con un caballero y la armadura dorada de Sagitario , tendremos algo de oportunidad , pero no será suficiente necesito traer o mejor dicho crear la ayuda que deberemos tener para esta guerra" añadió Julian haciendo brillar su cuerno débilmente caendo de rodillas al piso

""Señor Julian , se encuentra bien" pregunto preocupado su general marino "gasto demasiada energía usted no puede hacer esto"

""Su general marino tiene razón" dijo una voz femenina a los alrededores " Poseidon no has recuperado todo tu poder dejame ayudarte con eso"

""Aunque para ser sincera Zeus , no piensa mover un dedo por esta raza yo lo hare y tendre ayuda" exclamo la voz mientras había un brillo en la sala .

""Tal vez no sean las originales , pero se acercaran lo mas posible a su poder" exclamo la voz femenina cuando otra voz un poco mayor secundo otras palabras " Zeus no quiso dar marcha atrás a su castigo pero me las ingenie para colocar habilidades necesarias en estas armaduras"

""Un brillo encegueció el lugar y al frente de todos se encontrabam 11 destellos luminosos de color dorado los cuales serian de gran ayuda para Equestria

**Pregunta de Nivel Bronceado**

Celestia y Julian serán capaces de enfrentar este mal?

a) Si

b) No

c) Tal vez

d) n.a

Pregunta de Nivel Plateado

Que son esos 11 destellos?

a) Armaduras doradas

b) escamas del mar

c) sapuris

d) armaduras celestiales

  
Pregunta de Nivel Dorado

de quienes son esas 2 voces

**a) titanes**

b) diosas

c) alicornios

d)  
n.a


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap7 : Protectores de la nueva era ,**

""Un brillo enceguecedor cubria el lugar 11 destellos creados por aquellas 2 voces femeninas terminaban de dar su luz , mostrando para sorpresa de Seiya las otras 11 armaduras doradas que parecían haber venido en ayuda de la raza de ponys.

""Esas son las armaduras , doradas pero como puede ser posible" exclamo el pegaso blanco quien veía con asombro aquellas armaduras portadas por los cabaleros doradas.

""Pegaso, no son las verdaderas armaduras , solo se asemejan y alcanzan el poder de las originales" respondio la voz femenina mientras que Poseidon trataba de pensar en las intenciones de esa ayuda.

""Hera , Afrodita en verdad gracias por su ayuda pero hay un pequeño detalle aunque Sorrento y yo adoptemos nuestra forma humana e inclusive Seiya solo seriamos 3 santos de oro" respondio el alicorniopeliazul a las 2 voces descubriendo las identidades de estas .

""Lo sabemos muy bien , para ser una divinidad mayor que yo eres un poco lento , ustedes no serán portadores de estas armaduras doradas , ellas ya deben haber elegido a sus portadores" respondio la voz delicada y algo dulce de la Diosa del Amor.

""Un segundo dicen que ya han elegido portadores ,pero si solo en este mundo existen criaturas mitológicas y la mayorías son ponys" exclamo Seiya quien aun no entendia muy bien lo que hablo Afrodita.

""Lo sabemos , y es fácil de arreglar si tu Seiya de Pegaso te transformaste en pony con un poder minúsculo , nosotras podemos transformar a los portadores en humanos" respondio la esposa de Zeus mientras lanzaba un brillo azul a las armaduras doradas , mientras 5 de estas salían del salón disparadas hacia rumbo desconocido.

""Hera que fue lo que hiciste?" pregunto el emperador de los mares ya que aun no sabia a ciencia cierta lo que la diosa hizo.

""Disculpe Hera , pero podría decirme porque 6 de esas armaduras se quedaron en este lugar" pregunto Celestia robando la atención de la Diosa de la Fertilidad y el matrimonio.

""Asi que ustedes 2 son los seres mas próximos a nosotras veo un gran poder dentro de ustedes alicornios , pero en esa forma sus cosmos se hallan restringidos y no solo son ustedes 2 siento que esas 6 nobles criaturas tienen cosmos considerables que serian útiles para detener las ambiciones de Cronos" exclamo Hera la cual sentía cosmos poderosos dormidos en las 6 guardianas de la armonía.

""Tratas de decirme que aquellas 6 ponys serán las nuevas portadoras de aquellas 6 armaduras doradas" pregunto Julian a la voz de la diosa.

""En efecto , pero para eso deben cambiar su forma al igual que ustedes" exclamo Afrodita cubriendo con una luz rosada el cuerpo de las 6 ponys inclusive el de las princesas haciendo que leviten por el poder de la Diosa del Amor.

""Wii que divertido , estos flotando" dijo Pinkie quien junto a las demás era cubierta por el gran cosmo de Afrodita.

""Esa tal Afrodita debe ser una hermosa diosa, su voz es tan refinada" dijo Rarity quien sabia que lo pasaba no era masque una simple ayuda de tal diosa y no les iba a pasar nada.

""Hermana , podemos detener ese hechizo si queremos lo hacemos?" pregunto Luna quien al igual que Celestia era presa del poder de una Diosa.

""Dejaloasi hermana mia tal vez lo que haga Afrodita nos ayude en lo que se aproximara" exclamo Celestia mientras sentía como su cuerpo cambiaba por el cosmos de la diosa.

""Julian , Sorrento y Seiya solo podían ver estupefactos como las princesas y las guardianas de la armonía adoptaban una forma humana , mientras poco a poco el brillo del Cosmo de Afrodita se desvanecia dejando a la vista a 8 mujeres hermosas las cuales Seiya no lograba reconocer.

""Que extraño es pararse en 2 patas , y mis alas!? Dijo una chica de la misma edad de Seiya de cabello corto multicolor.

""Oh, tienes razón y ahora somos mas altas"? secundo una joven rubia la cual tenia un sombrero de vaquero.

""Seiya creo que ahora soy como tu ,podrias decirme si me veo bien"pregunto una hermosa chica de tez blanca y cabello azul oscuro largo.

""Bueno …..te vez bien" dijo algo cabizbajo y muy sonrojado el pegaso blanco al igual que el unicornio que acompañaba a Poseidon.

""Les sucede algo?" pregunto con una suave voz una joven de tez palida ,y una larga y lisa cabellera rosada .

""Afrodita ..no es gracioso podrias darles un poco de ropa" dijo Julian quien noto al primer instante que las antiguas ponys ahora convertidas en humanas estaban desnudas.

""Ups..errormiopero admítanlo son muy hermosas podrían tal vez rivalizar con mi belleza" dijo Afrodita vistiendo a cada una de las 6 guardianas de la armonía con una vestido griego similar al usado por Artemisa.

""Asi que este es el cosmos?" se preguntoCelestia quien involuntariamente despertó el suyo el cual era de un color amarillo a casi dorado.

""Creo que nosotros debemos volver a nuestra formar original?" pregunto Sorrento al ver que el efecto del hechizo de Seiya había terminado transformándolo nuevamente en un humano.

""Tienes razón Sorrento" añadió Julian lanzándose un hechizo a el mismo y a su general marino regresando a la normalidad, ellos ya portaban sus respectivas escamas mientras ambos se acercaba al grupo de chicas quien aun se sorprendían por ser humanas.

"" Las 5 ultimas armaduras harán algo parecido a lo que Afrodita hizo" añadió Hera quien sabia que no podía mantener una comunicación entre dimensiones por mas tiempo.

""Ademas hemos traido a un camarada que lucho a su lado" respondio Afrodita quien veía como poco a poco aquella conexión se empeza a romper.

""Hera gracias por la ayuda detendré a nuestro padre antes de que recupere todo su poder" dijo Juial portando su tridente de forma majestuosa.

""Confiamos en ti… avisaremos de la situación a Hermes , Artemisa y Athena en caso sea necesario" respondio la diosa del matrimonio desapareciendo la luz de donde provenían las voces divinas.

""Disculpe no haberme presentado formalmente , mi nombre es Julian Solo y soy la reencarnación de Poseidon" dijo suavemente el emperador de los mares besando una mano de la princesa Celestia en muestra de cortesía.

""Encantada señor Julian" dijo Celestia con una ligera sonrisa , mientras veía como su hermana hablaba con el caballero dorado de Sagitario.

Mientras tanto el grupo de chicas veian algo curiosas al antes unicornio blanco convertido en un joven de cabello azulado claro y ojos rojos.

""Mi nombre es Sorrento de Sirena y soy uno de los 7 generales del Emperador Poseidon" respondio el chico quien por su forma de hablar y su aspecto había despertado el interés de una pony.

""Encantada mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle y ellas son Applejack ,Pinkie Pie , RainbowDash , Fluttershy y Rarity" dijo una jovencita de cabellera morada lacia y ojos violeta.

""Es placer es mio… si antes como ponys eran muy bonitas ahora siendo humanas son hermosas" añadió Sorrento quien se disponía a tocar su flauta para despertar a todos en la gala a los cuales durmió para evitar pánico , en la pelea contra los titanes que irrumpieron el castillo.

""Seiya como me vez?" pregunto nuevamente Luna al ver que Seiya se había quedado mudo al verla fijamente.

""Eres hermosa…. Digo te vez muy bien Luna" respondió Seiya recibiendo de la princesa de la noche un abrazo sorpresivo que lo dejo sin aliento.

""Creo que mi hermanita se enamoro.." dijo Celestia soltando una risilla olvidando que frente suyo se hallaba el dios de los Mares.

""Celestia si como bien dijo Hera es cierto aquellas tus guardianas de la armonía están destinadas a portar 6 de las armaduras doradas , pero aun no despiertan sus cosmos, nos permitiría que Sorrento y yo las entrenemos ,con el megas depranon en manos de los titanes es cuestión de tiempo para que Cronos despierte" exclamo algo preocupado Julian quien sabia que su fuerza aun estaba sellada en la vasija de Athena .

""De acuerdo además también tienes que enseñarnos a Luna y a mi esta esencia que es el cosmos" respondió Celestia caminando junto con Julian hacia el grupo de chicas que estaban cerca al general marino .

""Mis nobles guardianas he quedado con Julian que será entrenadas por el , Sorrento y también Seiya. El enemigo que se acerca a Equestria no es como ningún otro que hayamos enfrentado" dijo Celestia mientras llamaba a Seiya y Luna quien se desculpaba con el caballero de pegaso por abrazarlo involuntariamente.

""Tortolos vengan aquí , luego se dan un tiempo para ustedes" dijo Rainbow Dash haciendo que Luna y Seiya se sonrojaran un poco , mientras se reunian todos para ponerse al tanto de las intenciones de Julian.

""Seiya de Pegaso , Sorrento y yo seremos sus maestros en el control del cosmos haremos que despierten su séptimo sentido y sean dignas de portar las armaduras doradas" exclamo Poseidon mostrando las 6 armaduras doradas que habían permanecido en el salón principal.

""Genial , vestiremos esas armaduras que se necesita para vestirlas" dijo emocionada Rainbow al ver aquellas 6 vestiduras doradas.

""Esto es lo esencial" añadió Seiya haciendo arder su cosmo el cual por la armadura era de un color dorado.

""Seiya esta en lo cierto deben despertar el 7mo sentido para poder portar estas armaduras doradas que las han elegido " añadió Sorrento al ver que tanto como las princesas como las demás chicas estaban decididas a proteger Equestria.,

""Que estamos esperando comenzemos el entrenamiento" exclamo Rarity quien se sentía un poco incomoda con el vestido dejado por Afrodita.

""Creo que es muy tarde mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento y mas bien aunque se hallan convertido en humanas no les será tan fácil usar el cosmos" añadió Seiya quien se iba a dormir victima del sueño y que todos ahí lo molestaban en silencio relacionándolo con Luna.

""Creo que Seiya esta en lo correcto es muy tarde , Julian tiene donde pasar la noche?" pregunto Celestia al ver que Sorrento y Julian se iban del lugar.

""No aun recién estábamos por buscar alojamiento" respondió cortezmente Julian.

""Pueden quedarse en el castillo , asi pueden comenzar mañana temprano" dijo Celestia con una sonrisa.

""Agradezco su hospitalidad y esa es una razón mas por la que protegeré este mundo a costa de mi vida" dijo Julian devolviéndole la sonrisa a Celestia entrando al castillo junto con las ya humanizadas mane 6

**  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap8 : La nuevas guardianas doradas , despierta Cronos**

  
""Seiya… seiya protege a este mundo , no puede caer en manos de Cronos" le dijo una voz entre sueños al caballero de Pegaso.

""Esa voz Aioria eres tu?" pregunto Seiya encontrándose en un lugar oscuro mientras que oia que no era la misma voz.

""Alguna vez detuvimos al Titan Cronos gracias a la ayuda de las armaduras doradas, pero nosotros no estamos mas en esta vida y dimensión" añadió la voz del caballero de Aries confundiendo un poco a Seiya.

""Ten fe en esas guardianas , ayúdalas a despertar el 7mo sentido, recuerda que siempre que el mal amenaze cualquier tranquilo mundo siempre habrá quienes se alcen encontra de el, no lo olvides Pegaso" dijo una voz tranquila la cual era de aquel caballero mas cercano a Dios.

""Protege este reino" dijeron todos mientras que poco a poco salía de ese sueño.

""Esperen que quisieron decir" añadió Seiya tratando de seguir las figuras de los 3 santos dorados, pero lo único que consiguió fue un golpe ya que se había caído de la cama.

**Salon de Entrenamiento:**

  
Las 6 guardianas y las 2 princesas ya se hallaban reunidas esperando a los 3 chicos quienes les enseñarían a usar el cosmos que residen en ellas.

Acercandose 2 de ellos , el primero era Julian quien tenia de la misma manera que sus generales Marina una armadura color dorado con una hermosa y fina capa Blanca . Es muy superior a las usadas por sus Marina., blandiendo un tridente, gran símbolo de su poder y dominio. Este arma parecía tener poseer un inmenso poder y parece completamente asociada al Dios.

Detrás de Julian venia Sorrento quien tenia puesta su antigua escama de general marino la cual era muy similar a la armadura de Sagitario por que poseía alas y su color Cobre intenso proveniente de un metal raro llamado orinhalcon daba un brillo similar al del oro.

Finalmente apareciaSeiya quien traía ya consigo ya la armadura dorada de Sagitario que a diferencia de las Scales de Poseidonemitia un calido cosmos, sus alas de la armadura habían vuelto a la normalidad luego de que un meteoro cayera en su primer enfrentamiento contra Marte.

""Veo que han venido temprano, les debo una disculpa por haberlas hecho esperar " añadió Julian blandiendo su tridente para que con su cosmos creara una especie de ilusión

**(Poner track Intense Cosmo para la siguiente escena)**

  
""El cosmos es la energía vital e ilimitada que conforma y rodea a todos los seres vivos, por lo regular la mayoria de los seres vivos no sabe utilizar esta energía y solo lo sacan aflote cuando sus sentimientos o necesidades , es la base de las habilidades y el poder, y antes de poder desarrollar un Ken, primero se debe de tener un conocimiento de estey como poder utilizarlos a su favor." Dijo Julian mientras tantos las princesas y las guardianas de la armonía miraban atónitas , la maravilla del universo como galaxia y estrellas.

""Y que es el 7mo sentido?Seiya dijo que debíamos despertar aquel sentido para poder portar una de aquellas armaduras doradas" señalo Twilight a 6 armaduras de Oro de las cuales solo una emito un fugaz brillo que confundio a la guardiana de la magia.

""El Septimo Sentido es la conciencia extrema del cosmos poseída por los Santos de Oro, se encuentra más allá de los 5 sentidos clásicos y el sexto sentido" añadió Seiya quien aun estaba un poco pensativo por haber tenido aquel extraño sueño.

"" "" El Septimo Sentido es conocido El Cosmos Definitivo" - Sentido que se logra mediante el entendimiento íntegro y entero del cuerpo de uno mismo. Permite despertar a un 85% las capacidades de su cuerpo, que a diferencia de un ser ordinario , solo utilizan un 10% neto. Aquellos que lo alcanzenlogran manipular su cosmos (energía interna espiritual) y lograr varias proezas y ataques por encima de un ser común y ordinario dominanandolo desde un 95% a un 100%." Secundo Sorrento mientras que poco a poco las Dudas de las 6 antes ponys se despejaban.

""Y cuando lleguemos a dominar el séptimo sentido que es lo que pasara" pregunto Rainbow a Seiya y Sorrento.

""Dominar el séptimo sentido, confiere varias habilidades, como moverse a la velocidad de la luz, ver los relámpagos, hacer un uso parcialmente limitado de sus demás sentidos a pesar de haberlos perdido, percibir su alrededor a pesar de haber perdido el sentido de la vista, pensar aun habiendo perdido su cerebro, hablar telepáticamente, aumentar su energía vital, hacer arder su cosmos infinitamente, Todos esto es porque el séptimo sentido es la comprensión de que un ser está compuesto de átomos, y su alrededor también por lo que su alrededor es una extensión de su ser." RespondioSeiya cuando percibio lejos de allí un tenebroso y poderoso cosmos al oeste de Equestria.

""Ese cosmos es de …" dijo sorprendido Julian empuñando su tridente con una cara de preocupación.

**Reino Grifo**

  
"Disco Estelar" exclamo un joven de armadura morada oscura , de tez morena , ojos rojos y cabello celeste Atacaba con su espada estelar, desgarraba violentamente a varios grifos , cuya sangre y cosmos se vaciaban en un remolino. Esta técnica golpeaba directamente el cosmos y la sangre contenida en el cuerpo de aquellos grifos , permitiendo a Kreios (su astro guardian) absorber la fuerza, los recuerdos y las técnicas de su enemigo. Todo aquel que era alcanzado por esta técnica ve como era expulsado de su cuerpo toda su sangre y su cosmo, así su fuerza y golpes, su memória y el mismo cosmos, pasan a ser de aquel ser."

""Vamos Crios no es necesario hacer eso solo mata a esta estúpida raza debemos eliminarlos para tener un lugar donde reinar" dijo otro sujeto de tez blanca , ojos celeste y cabello rubio mientras que con su arma el Keraunos lograban asestar varios golpes a los pocos soldados grifos que quedaban vivos.

""Me canse de esto "Plasma de Ebano" grito aquel lanzando una serie de rayos luminosos parecidos a un Lightning Plasma versión rayo negro. Utlizandoesta técnica en combinación con su planeta de rayo negro. Son rayos negros que bloquean y, al mismo tiempo, quiebran el ataque adversario, y a continuación atacan con máxima precisión, causando múltiples daños.

""En tan solo una hora todo el reino grifo había sido prácticamente aniquilado , los cuerpos despedazados de varios grifos entre soldados , mujeres y niños daban un aspecto tétrico al reino , pero para los 2 titanes era un lugar perfecto para que el mas poderoso de ellos despierte y empieze una nueva era gobernando este mundo , para luego vengarse de Zeus.

""Ceo , Crio diríjanse al castillo nuestro Señor a despertado" dijo una mujer de cabellos plateados que al igual que los otros dos titanes poseía una armadura morada oscura y 2 especie de dagas como arma.

""De acuerdo Rea y yo que pensaba divertirme con los cuerpos de estas criaturas usándolos como marionetas" dijo con una mirada algo psicótica Crio de los Astros.

**Castillo del Reino Grifo.**

Alguna vez hogar de los mas nobles grifos del reino, sus bellos lienzos y vitrales similares a los de Equestria estaban desgarrados y cubiertos de sangre , los pilares de estilo gotico estaban casi intacto y en cada uno de ellos se hallaba los residentes de aquel castillo desde los guardias reales hasta la realeza.

Sentado en el trono esta un joven de delgada contextura ojos azules y cabello morado , rodeado de un aura de melancolía y a su alrededor se hallaban los otros 8 titanes que se había inclinado para hacerle una reverencia.

""Señor Cronos que bueno que haya despertado después de 7 años de haber sido nuevamente encerrados nuestra venganza se consumara y tanto Zeus como el resto de los Dioses temblaran por su poder" dijo una chica de cabellera color madera y ojos rojos la cual tenia a su poder la Xifos Velona ( arma similar a una Cimitarra)

""Febe , aun Cronos no ha despertado del todo será mejor que Mnemosine libere la memoria de Cronos" dijo Oceano un hombre de de contextura atlética ojos magenta y cabellos corto de color azul , su arma era la Tanken ( un par de espadas dobles de color oscuro).

""Oceano sabes bien que eso tomara días y con Poseidon en aquel reino y un caballero dorado de su parte serian una seria amenaza para nosotros, es mejor ir ahora mismo y eliminarlos de una vez por todas" dijo Japeto al tener que haber huido con el arma de Cronos y no haber asesinado a Seiya.

""Silencio , nadie se moverá de aquí sin ninguna orden mia o de Cronos" exclamo Rea la esposa de Cronos y una de las Titanides.

""Como sea será aburrido hasta que nos tengamos que enfrentar a nuestro sobrino y de seguro que usara a sus generales marinos para enfrentarnos aunque en este mundo no hay humanos" respondio algo aburrida y un poco inmadura Tetis una mujer de cabellos blancos y unos hermosos ojos carmesí , la cual jugueteaba con su soma(arma) el Megas Kroustika el que se parecía a una especie de hacha liviana.

**Castillo de Canterlot**

""De quien es ese cosmo…. Acaso es el cosmos de Cronos?" dijo algo sorprendido Seiya mientras que Julian empezaba a meditar un poco.

""Efectivamente ahora que Cronos a despertado es cuestión de tiempo para que Mnemosine libere y su memoria y poder y aunque haya recuperado parte de mis poderes, aun la mayoría sigue sellado en la vasija de Athena" añadió Julian indicándole con la mirada a Sorrento lo que tenia que hacer.

""Seiya no perdamos mas el tiempo y comenzemos a entrenarlas" dijo Sorrento sacando su flauta para empezar a tocarla.

""Yo sere el primero en entrenarlas , ahora quienes de ustedes 6 seran las 2 primeras en combatirme?" pregunto Seiya al ver que tanto como Twilight y Applejack daban un paso al frente.

""Nosotras lo haremos si ese Cronos es tan poderoso para hacer intimidar a un Dios y pretende tomar Equestria necesitamos despertar el 7mo sentido lo mas antes posible" dijo Twilight mientras se acordaba de lo que había dicho hace unos momentos Julian sobre el cosmos.

""Si no es mucha molestia ,Seiya queremos que nos ataques con los Meteoros de Pegaso" dijo Applejack posicionándose al lado de Twilight para empezar a entrenar.

""Que están seguras que con tan solo saber que es el cosmos lograran usarlo?" dijo Seiya pero quedo con la boca abierta al ver que de ambas chicas salían 2 auras brillantes , una de color violeta clara y otra de color naranja " esos son cosmos de luz y tierra"

""Seiya empezemos." Dijo Applejack corriendo velozmente para asestarle golpes con sus puños los cuales eran esquivados por Seiya. Mientras tanto Celestia y Luna hablaban con Poseidon sobre algo mas importante aunque Luna estaba mas distraída como entrenaba Seiya que lo que decía Julian.

""Debo concentrarme si quiero lograr usar el cosmo " exclamo Twilight quien no sabia como , pero había logrado usar su cosmos lanzando una lluvia de estrellas hacia Seiya lográndolo golpear pero no tenia tanta fuerza como para herirlo.

""Vere si puedo hacer algo similar…" dijo Applejack logrando centrar parte de su cosmo en una de sus manos lanzando involuntariamente un golpe que corto parte del suelo cerca a Seiya.

""Esas técnicas son.." dijo Seiya pero cayo repentinamente mientras una expresión de felicidad recorria su rostro " están listas ahora vere si pueden esquivar mi ataque"

""PegasusRyuseiken….Continuara

**Jeje que les parecio trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible aunque el hecho de unir estas 2 series es difícil además de poner a enemigos que no aparecen en el anime y solo hay pocos datos de unos en el manga , trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible dejen un review para saber que les parecio**

Pregunta de Nivel Bronceado

1)Las guardianas de la armonía y las princesas entendieron las base del Cosmo y el 7mo Sentido?

a)Si

b) No

c) Tal vez

d) n.a**  
**  
**Pregunta de Nivel Plateado**

1) Seran capaces tanto Celestia como Luna superar el 7mo sentido si es necesario?

a) si

b) no

C) tal vez

D) jamás

E) es muy probable pero tal vez no sea necesario

Pregunta de Nivel Dorado

1) Los ataques o movimientos que usaron Twilight y Applejack eran similares a que ataques y a quienes les pertenecían?

La respuesta déjenla con su review cualquier duda que tengan por mp o con el review estare feliz de atenderlos FlutterRage Fuera


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap9 : Las nuevas guerreras de las constelaciones**

Seiya comenzaba a crear una figura con sus manos la cual era evidente que formaban , era la constelación de Pegaso.

""Twilight crees que haya sido bueno idea hacer que Seiya use su mas poderosa técnica con nosotras , recién nos hemos acostumbrado a esta nueva forma y somos masrapidas pero no lo suficiente para frenar unos destellos que van a la velocidad de la luz" añadió Applejack sintiendo una leve inseguridad por el resultado que podría ocurrir"

""Esperemos poder despertar ese séptimo sentido si no estaríamos en series apuros" respondio la joven de cabellos lila mientras veía como Seiya lanzaba su Tecnica Legendaria.

""Ahora "Twilight intento usar su magia pero al ya no tener cuerno , le fue inútil y opto por esquivar los meteoros con su nueva velocidad la que por suerte superaba la velocidad del sonido , pero no era suficiente tanto como Applejack y Twilight eran recibidas por la lluvia de meteoros lanzados por Seiya.

""Esto es malo si Seiya sigue asi es posible que llegue matarlas?" dijo con un pequeño tono de preocupación el Dios de los mares .

""Seiya por favor frena el ataque las puedes lastimar" añadió Luna quien también estaba preocupada por la salud de las 2 jovenes quienes interceptaban y recibían los ataques del Caballero Dorado de Sagitario.

""Esta bien princesa , nosotras podemos con eso, si no despertamos rapidamente de esta manera el séptimo sentido , Equestria será destruida y eso es algo que no puedo permitírmelo" añadió Twilight quemando su cosmo mientras que un destello dorado la había cubierto.

""Eso es una armadura dorada…." Dijo algo impresionado y contento Seiya mientras sentía como también el cosmo de Applejack comenzaba a elevarse.

""No dejaremos , que esos titanes destruyan Equestria , yo dare lo mejor de mi para detenerlos " secundo Applejack que al igual que Twilight sentía como una armadura comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo .

""Sintiendo una fuerza que jamas había sentido acaso era este el poder de una armadura dorada" se dijo Twilight quien vestia una armadura dorada de gran belleza las hombreras y brazeras finamente adornadas con bordes biselados muy elegantes , su casco tenia unas pequeñas alas laterales y una pequeña especie de cresta dorada de estilo greco-romano, pero lo mas resaltante eran 2 prominentes cuernos que rodeaban el cuello de la joven dando a conocer la constelación que representaba y como un aditamento extra:Como nueva miembro de la orden dorada, el conjunto dorado cuenta con una bella capa de seda blanca al exterior y azul por el lado interior.

""Parece que despertamos ese séptimo sentido y si este es el poder de una armadura dorada que nos teman eso titanes" añadió Applejack portando una armadura dorada algo esbelta , el casco de la Armdura de Applejack era una especie de tiara que cubria parte de sus mejillas y tenia de adorno una cornamenta larga y esbelta , el peto brinda una protección completa desde el cuello hasta la cintura. Estába adornado de espirales ornamentados muy similares a las armaduras griegas y espartanas pero en relieve., sus hombreras de forma cóncava y de gran volumen, simulan la coraza de un armadillo, y se conforma de varias láminas embonadas y cuentan con ornamentos en espiral similares al peto.

"La parte inferior de Applejack estaba cubierta de un faldón que era un grueso cinturón que tiene ensamblado dos piezas en su parte inferior. Tiene el mismo patrón en la ornamentación que el peto pero de una forma simple sus brazeras y guardabrazos tiene un diseño complejo y elegante, se conforman de varias placas una sobre otra para brindar una amplia protección a ambas extremidades y finalmente sus musleras y espinilleras las cuales ,mantenian una línea de diseño similar a los guardabrazos y brazales. Sus rodilleras parecen afiladas y recuerdan a las filosas espadas espartanas. Los escarpes cubren enteramente cada pié y cuentan con un tacón mediano, son de diseño simple y liso, al igual que Twilight poseía una capa blanca de bordes dorados.

""Eso fue increíble .ya no puedo esperar a tener mi armadura la cual de seguro será genial" exclamo Rainbow al ver como sus 2 amigas habían logrado elevar su cosmo y ser dignas de las cloth doradas.

""Eso era lo que esperaba ahora ,Twilight , Applejack usen todo su cosmo y detengan mi ataque "Meteoros de Pegaso" exclamo Seiya quien esta vez no se limito a bajar la intensidad de su ataque.

""Muro de Cristal" exclamo Twilightcreando una barrera impenetrable frente a ella con el poder de su telequinesis y mientras que todos los ataques de Seiya chocaban contra esta barrera eran devueltos al caballero de Sagitario creando algo de confusión en Pegaso.

""Como lo hizo si ella nunca vio esa técnica…." Se dijo algo impresionado Seiya olvidando que también estaban entrenando con Applejack.

""Salto de Roca" exclamo la joven rubia agarrando con sus piernas el cuello de Seiya lanzándolo con su fuerza boca abajo hacia el suelo . Se fundamenta en las propias patas de las cabras de montaña y de los saltos que dan para ascender por las escarpadas pendientes.

""Esa técnica también , como es posible a menos que lo que dijo Afrodita con ayuda extra se referia a esto?" añadió Seiya usando sus manos para evitar la caída mientras sentía como ambas chicas se preparaban para seguir con el entrenamiento.

""Seiya que te parecio esto" pregunto Twilight mientras comenzaba a reunir su cosmo en sus manos.

""Fue suficiente , parece que Hera tenia razón ustedes guardan un gran cosmos dentro de sus cuerpos quienes son las que siguen" pregunto Poseidon frenando el entrenamiento de Twilight y Seiya ya que no debían gastar energía mas de lo debido.

""Nosotras seguimos , espero que no seas tan rudo con una dama Sorrento" añadió Rarity dándole una mirada algo picara al general marino el cual solo desvio la mirada hacia otro lugar.

""Si es por Equestria… debo hacerlo espero que sea digna de una armadura" dijo algo timidaFluttershy mientras iba con Rarity al sitio donde entrenarían.

""Si están listan bellas jóvenes , prepárense no usare mi flauta ya que seria una seria desventaja para ustedes" exclamo Sorrento quien dejo a un lado su flauta y su capa para ayudar a Rarity y Fluttershy.

""Eres muy considerado Sorrento , pero como este es un entrenamiento usa tu flauta" añadió Rarity quien intuía que los ataques del General Marinos de basaban en su flauta.

""Comenzemos ….. "Rayo de ….." exclamo Sorrento cuando un cosmo familiar lo saco de su concentración corriendo velozmente hacia donde estaban Rarity y Fluttershy empujándolas del lugar recibiendo una especie de golpe el cual distorsiono el espacio y creo portales a otras dimensiones ., el general resistio ser arrastrado por aquella tecnica ya que esta no estaba al 100% de su poder.

"" Sorrento por que interferiste y recibiste mi Triangulo de Oro, no ves que hubiese sido mas facil que esas jovenes recibieran mi ataque y lograsen despertar rapidamente el septimo sentido" exclamo un hombre cubierto con una especie de sotana que lo cubria de pies a cabeza .

""Esa voz la he oido antes…" se dijo asi mismo Seiya mientras notaba como Rainbow salia a encarar al sujeto que habia atacado a Rarity y Fluttershy.

""Hey tu como te atreves a atacarnos de la nada , responde" añadio Rainbow mientras que por un segundo vio el interior de la tunica observando dentro de esta lo que parecia ser una galaxia .

""Una ilusion?" se dijo asi misma Twilight quien tambien vio dentro de aquella tunica del extraño aquella ilusion.

""Bueno .. bueno no pense que criaturas como ustedes llegasen a portar armaduras doradas , pero uno siempre se sorprende de algo no es asi Seiya?" exclamo el encapuchado mientras observaba a Rainbow y Pinkie.

""Ustedes 2 si logran retener uno de mis tecnicas me retractare de mis palabras , y si no bueno ya lo sabran aceptan niñas?" pregunto con una voz algo confiada el sujeto .

""Por mi no hay problema asi que si muestranos quien eres " exclamo Rainbow quien vio como el extraño se desprendio de su ropaje y para sorpresa de todos aquel sujeto tambien traia puesta una armadura dorada.

**  
Bueno este cap si que fue corto …. La verdad es que ando re ocupado y bueno quise hacerlo algo dinamico ademas de dar varias intrigas para el siguiente cap bueno aquí las preguntas**

Pregunta de Nivel Bronceado

1) Habra algo entre Sorrento y Rarity?

a) Si

b) No

c) Tal vez mas adelante

D) para nada

Pregunta de Nivel Plateado

2) Cuales son las armaduras que eligieron a Twilight y Applejack?

a) Aries y Leo

b) Escorpio y Cancer

c) Aries y Capricornio

d) Capricornio y Acuario

e) Piscis y Cancer

Pregunta de Nivel Dorado.

3) Quien es el nuevo personaje que ha aparecido?

Esta pregunta la responden con su review , gracias a todos y tratare de actualizarlo lo mas pronto posible hasta luego Flutterrage fuera. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap10 : Nuevos camaradas , la triste melodia**

""Pero si tu eres….." exclamo sorprendido Sorrento quien pensó que ya nunca masveria a aquel hombre que fue capaz de engañar a un Dios "Kanon de Geminis"

""Ha pasado mucho tiempo Seiya…" dijo el nuevo sujeto que para los demás era un total desconocido "parece ser que Cronos a llegado a esta dimensión o me equivoco"

""Es cierto caballero de Geminis, mi padre ha despertado en este mundo y si no lo detenemos no solo esta dimensión será gobernada , las demás también" añadió Poseidon quien estaba al lado de Luna y Celestia.

""Fui revivido por Hera para ayudar a este mundo a defenderse del poder de Cronos y eso hare" añadió el caballero de geminis percibiendo los cosmos que emanaban tanto en las mane 6

""Ahora quien de ustedes quiere ser la que me enfrente" pregunto Kanon viendo a las mane 6 inclusive a las 2 que ya habían recibido una armadura.

""Eso es claro ,sere yo quien te confronte , casi matas a mis amigas con tu ataque y eso no será fácilmente olvidado" añadió Rainbow caminando frente al nuevo santo dorado.

"""Y yo también , me gustaría saber como usar esta nueva forma para muchas cosas además de que me da curiosidad el conocer tus limites" dijo con una sonrisa Pinkie quien se posiciono al lado de Rainbow.

""Les advertiré no sere tan suave como Seiya quien no uso su máximo ataque con sus otras amigas , en cambio yo les demostrare el verdadero nivel de un caballero dorado.

""Que esperas empezemos…." Añadió Rainbow quien noto que Kanon había desaparecido delante de sus ojos , para luego sentir un fuerte golpe en el estomago la cual la hizo retroceder varios metros, pero esta reacciono rápidamente logrando evitar otra arremetida del santo dorado frenando el puño de Kanon el cual solo llego a impresionarse levemente ya que el mismo lanzaba golpes que iban casi a la velocidad de la luz.

""Nada mal pero tu no eras el objetivo" añadió Kanon moviéndose rápidamente hacia donde se hallaba Pinkie quien no tenia idea de que hacer , cuando el santo apareció frente a ella tocando el abdomen de Pinkie la cual había salido despedida por la energía que había rodeado el puño de Kanon , chocando contra un muro lo cual alerto a sus amigas e inclusive a las princesas…

""Esto no parece un entrenamiento si sigue asi , las puede matar debemos intervenir ahora que somos santos dorados podemos hacerle frente …." Añadió molesta Applejack mientras veía como era golpeadas Pinkie y Rainbow a causa del nuevo santo.

""No debes interferir,Kanon solo esta tratando de ayudar a que despierten el 7mo sentido además de que en un verdadera pelea contra un titan no durarían ni un minuto contra ellos (Kanon espero que no se te ocurra usar esa técnica..)exclamoSeiya frenando con una mano a Applejack la cual solo se resigno a ver el entrenamiento.

**Entrenamiento**

""Estuve equivocado ustedes no llegarían ni siquiera a derrotar a un santo de bronce son patéticas, es mejor que se vayan " **Otra Dimension**" añadió Kanon quien elevaba su cosmos para abrir una grieta en el espacio-tiempo hacia una dimensión alternativa que con gran potencia absorviaatanto a Pinkie y Rainbow hacia ruptura , la cual tenia la apariencia de un vacío espacial repleto de planetas, nebulosas y estrellas distantes, en el cual ambas chicas podían quedar flotando, al parecer eternamente.

""No cederemos ante este poder Equestria nos necesita y tu truco no servirá conmigo" grito Rainbow avanzando lentamente hacia donde esta Kanon , al igual que Pinkie mientras que ambas encendian sus cosmos los cuales habían pasado de un azul y rosa a dorados intenso.

""(muy bien parece que estaba equivocado) sigan asi si no quieren ser arrastradas a otra dimensión" exclamo Kanon mientras veía como 2 de las nuevas armaduras doradas iban en ayuda de Rainbow y Pinkie cubriéndolas completamente.

La armadura de Rainbow era una armadura sencilla pero muy bella. El yelmo-diadema, imita las crines de un león, el ropaje lleva incrustados como ornamentación extra dos enormes rubís romboides en el metal, uno en la frente y otro en la cintura. Las formas y relieves decorativos del ropaje son clásicos y abundantes, el pecho y la cintura de la armadura recuerdan sobremanera las de los centuriones romanos.  
Las ornamentaciones se extienden un poco hacia abajo en favor de la subida, hasta el ombligo, de una especie de diadema  
. Las rodillas conocen la misma suerte y pierden su doble ornamentación, así como los tobillos y los pies.

""Chicas miren mi nueva armadura" exclamo Pinkie la cual mostraba una curiosa y a la ves poderosa cloth dorada .

La armadura de Pinkie era una armadura de asimetría pronunciada en las hombreras, posee dos hombreras diferentes, el hombro derecho tiene forma gruesa y curvada, y el hombro izquierdo es fino y recto debe ser por la colocación de unos curiosos escudos .Mientras que las demás partes de la armadura denotaban estilo y bellos bordes biselados además de otras armas aparte de escudos.

""(muy bien solo les queda algo mas que hacer) Parece que resistieron el ser mandados a **Otra Dimension **, pero que opinan de ver como desaparecen las estrellas" añadió con una sonrisa Kanon mientras que Sorrento y Seiya veía que lo que planeaba hacer Kanon seria peligroso para las otras 2 nuevas guardianas doradas.

""Que es eso Seiya…pregunto Twilight al ver como el lugar donde estaban Kanon , Pinkie y Rainbow parecían estar envolviéndose en una clase de Universo, un escenario espacial de miles de estrellas y planetas de diversos colores y tamaños que eran atraídos por la galaxia que nacia en una de las manos de Kanon , para luego activarlos cuerpos celestes, hasta lograr su combustión nuclear, haciéndolos explotar en un incendio de proporciones cósmicas

""Esto no es bueno Rainbow , Pinkie esquiven el ataque antes de que….." advirtió Seiya pero ya era tarde solo podía ver como ambas chicas iban a ser arrastradas hacia el interior de aquella galaxia.

""No huiremos …. De ti "Relampago de Voltaje" exclamo Rainbow golpeando el aire con su puño derecho a la velocidad de la luz , disparando a través de el una esfera de cosmos de gran alcance que fue arrojado hacia Kanon.

""Lo mismo digo Kanon , no retrocederé tan fácilmente mmm…. Se me vino a la mente esto " Dragon Volador" exclamo la chica de cabello rosado concentrando en su puño una cantidad de cosmo que luego es lanzada , contra Kanon como si fuera un proyectil .

**""Explosion de Galaxias" **grito el caballero de Geminis impactando su técnica con la de las 2 chicas logrando disiparse entre si aquellos poderosos ataques dejando una estela de luz.

""Fue algo exagerado de Kanon usar tal cantidad de cosmos contra ellas , si no hubiesen despertado el séptimo sentido no hubiese contrarrestado el ataque y por ende hubiesen muertos" añadió Sorrento quien estaba viendo los resultados de la coalición de aquellos ataques.

""Pinkie estas bien" pregunto Rainbow parándose del suelo producto del impacto mientras notaba que el santo de Geminis no fue afectado por el choque de ataques.

""Sip esta armadura protege muy bien además estos escudos cumplen su propósito" respondió alegremente Pinkie mientras se limpiaba rastros de polvo de su nueva armadura en especial de la cara.

""Creo que estaba equivocado ustedes demostraron ser dignas sucesoras de nosotros los santos de oro , espero que sus otras 2 amigas demuestren ese coraje que demostraron al enfrentarme en especial de ti Rainbow Dash" dijo Kanon acercándose hacia las 2 jovenes las cuales solo atinaron a sonreir.

""Ahora que ya hay un nuevo compañero , por que no celebramos con una fiesta" sugirió Pinkie llamando la atención de Seiya y Sorrento quienes no dijeron nada mas que verla con una leve sonrisa,

""Gracias a la interrupción de Kanon no pudimos entrenar , si no les molesta podríamos comenzar" pregunto Rarity a Sorrento quien se sentía un poco incomodo al tener casi cara a cara a Rarity .

""Esta bien si nadie mas vino comenzemos con nuestro entrenamiento , Rarity , Fluttershy" exclamo Sorrento cuando se oia a lo lejos una dulce melodía provocado por un instrumento reconocible para Seiya.

""Que hermosa melodía denota amor es tan armoniosa que no me provoca nada mas que escucharla" exclamo Luna la cual veía que una lluvia de petalos de lirio blancos rodeaba el lugar en donde estaban todos inclusive el rey de los mares estaba algo impresionado por la belleza de la música.

""Esa melodía ya la había escuchado antes (será que no solo Kanon fue revivido por Hera?) muéstrate de una vez" pregunto Seiya al autor de la melodía apareciendo frente a ellos un joven de armadura blanca de cabellos y ojos verdes palidos con un instrumento en su mano.

""Eres tu…..****

Disculpen por hacerlo corto pero últimamente no tengo tiempo para nada y aparte de este fic estoy en realización de otro por lo que el siguiente cap puede demorar unas semanas (entr semanas) bueno tratare de ponerle romance y mas shonen a la historia . aquí las preguntas

Pregunta de Nivel de Acero

¿Qué te parece que haya incluido a Kanon de Geminis en este fic? (pregunta de respuesta libre)

Pregunta de Nivel Bronceado

¿Seran capaces Rarity y Fluttershy alcanzar el 7mo sentido como lo hicieron las demás?

a) Si

b) No

C) Es probable

d) sus cosmos no son tan desarrollados como para desarrollarlo

E) N.a

Pregunta de Nivel Plateado

¿Cuáles son las armaduras de Rainbow y Pinkie Pie?

a) Tauro y Cancer

b) Libra y Virgo

c) Leo y Libra

d) Escorpio y Acuario

e) Cancer y Leo

Pregunta de nivel dorado

¿Quién sera el nuevo personaje que dejo impresionado con su bella música a todos los presentes?( esta pregunta debe ser de bronce)

Eso es todo ahora por hoy solo faltan que aparezcan los nuevos sucesores de las restantes gold cloths para empezar la batalla contra los titanes ,**cualquier duda en el review que dejen o por mp gracias por seguir este fic el primero que junta ambas series **


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap 11: Triste Requiem , el caballero legendario**

**""Orfeo amigo estas vivo"** exclamo Seiya yendo a direccion donde se encontraba aquel caballero quien había sido resucitado por Afrodita por aquel poder comparable a la de un caballero dorado y tanto asi por la triste historia de amor que tenia.

**""Es correcto Seiya fui vuelto a la vida para ayudar a proteger este reino y asi también salvar a la Tierra de Cronos"** añadió Orfeo quien paro de tocar su lira.  
**  
""Afrodita me dijo que aunque las almas de los santos dorados estén aprisionadas parte de sus habilidades fueron concedidas a las armaduras , razón por la que los nuevos portadores fácilmente pueden usar ataques que jamás han visto en su vida"** añadió el santo de armadura blanca quien aunque lo disimulaba tenia una tremenda sensación de dolor.

**"" Pero aunque seamos en cierta parte mas que los titanes ellos están a la altura de un Dios seria una misión casi imposible derrotar al padre del Zeus"** dijo Seiya quien nunca se habría enfrentado a enemigos tan poderosos como un Dios.

**""Pegaso… quien fue quien detuvo los planes de mi hermano Saga**" pregunto Kanon quien notaba cierta incertidumbre en el caballero de Sagitario.  
**  
""Quien derrotó a los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard y salvo a Hilda del poder del anillo Nibelungo**" pregunto Sorrento el cual recordó la batalla que tuvieron los santos de bronce en Asgard .

**""Quien logro romper el pilar del fondo del Mar y salvo a Athena de mi poder" **exclamo Poseidon quien sentía un poco la falta de confianza del mortal.

**""Finalmente , Seiya has demostrado que puedes elevar tu cosmos y realizar milagros lograste vencer a varios dioses tu eres un caballero de la esperanza"** finalizo Orfeo el cual trataba de darle animos a Pegaso.

**""Seiya no estas solo ,estoy aquí para ayudarte"** dijo Luna dándole un abrazo un tanto inesperado al caballero dorado quien solo logro sonrojarse un poco por lo que había hecho Luna.

""**Puedes contar con nosotras también Seiya** " dijeron las 6 guardianas de la armonía quienes 4 de ellas ya habían sido elegidas por las cloths doradas.

""**Creo que por fin es nuestro turno si no es ninguna molestia" añadió** Rarity jalando del brazo a Sorrento quien aun no sabia por que aquella chica de cabellos violeta le tenia algo de confianza.

**""Tambien creo que es mi turno**" dijo tímidamente Fluttershy acercándose hacia donde estaban Rarity y Sorrento.

**""Orfeo tal vez tu también debas ayudarlo"** dijo Seiya poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro del caballero de armadura blanca.

**""No estoy seguro, aunque fácilmente Sorrento podría matarlas antes de que despierten el cosmos y posteriormente el séptimo sentido"** añadió un poco preocupado Orfeo quien sostuvo su lira y se dirigía a ir en ayuda de ambos lados.

**""Yo también sere su rival en este entrenamiento"** secundo Orfeo quien ya estaba al lado de Sorrento y se disponía a tocar su lira.

**""Como se habran dado cuenta tanto como Orfeo y yo no atacamos de manera regular nuestros ataques en mayoría son realizados por nuestros instrumentos"  
**  
**""Entonces debemos despertar el cosmos para eludir las melodías que entonaran ambos?" **pregunto Fluttershy quien tenia un poco de miedo ya que era la primera vez que estaría en un combate aunque este fuese solo de practica.  
**  
""No te preocupes en caso algo salga mal con Sorrento , estoy aquí y no dejare que les pase nada malo"** dijo Orfeo quien empezó a toca su lira deleitando a todos con sus bellos sonidos.

**""Lo intentaremos"** añadieron Rarity y Fluttershy quienes por su nueva forma podían despertar el cosmo fácilmente tratando de arremeterles algún golpe lo cual era difícil considerando la facilidad con la cual el general marino eludia con gracia y estilo cualquier intento de las 2 chicas que trataban de atacarlo.

**"" Sinfonia de muerte final**:" exclamo Sorrento tocando con su flauta una bella sinfonía harmoniosa y suave, aparentemente inofensiva, pero que en realidad estaba debilitando los cinco sentidos de las 2 chicas aparte de reducir el cosmos que empezaban a emanar cosmos aire).

""**Me siento débil … acaso esa es la técnica mas temida de Sorrento?"** dijo Rarity quien parecía tener sueño por la melodía de flauta entonada por este.

**""Si no pasamos esta prueba no seremos capaces ser dignas de aquellas armaduras y lo peor no podremos proteger Equestria ni a los que habitan en ella"** añadió Fluttershy quien trataba de encender el cosmos logrando asi librarse de la sinfonía de Sorrento logrando ser cubierta por una de las armaduras que habían oído el llamado de la joven de cabello rosa palido.

""La armadura que cubria a Fluttershy era muy estilisada y decorada , el casco de esta tenia un estilo integral, por lo que cubria completamente el cuello, las sienes y el cráneo, hasta la base de la cabeza. El frente está abierto, dejando al descubierto la cara y la garganta, pero protegiendo los pómulos, la mandíbula y el maxilar, y estrechándose un poco para liberar los ángulos de la boca. A partir de una pieza decorada con una gema roja, parten dos pares de cuernos, delgados y puntiagudos. En los laterales del casco hay dos aletas. Planas y delgadas, dividido por surcos cuadrados, tienen la forma clásica de las alas de ángel,

""el pecho, el abdomen, caderas, espalda, hombros, la pelvis y las caderas, cintura y hombreras. Se compone de capas superpuestas doradas, pero la base es una placa de metal fino que envuelve el pecho por igual en todas direcciones, girando sobre los hombros y bajo los brazos para formar la protección de la espalda. La longitud de las hombreras es tal que si ella extiende los brazos, las hombreras le cubren hasta el codo o incluso hasta mediados del antebrazo. La propia cintura es una continuación de la placa del pecho, que también rodea el abdomen. La placa central es un diamante muy fino, o en forma de gota o rombo, decorada con una gema roja.  
Una protección extra era lo que parecía ser un par de alas que cruzaban por los hombros y pecho dándole un aspecto un tanto triangular.

**""Yo también no me dare por vencida aunque no tenga una naturaleza como la de un rufian dare todo de mi"** añadió Rarity despertando al igual que Fluttershy el séptimo sentido logrando asi tener un cosmos digno de la ultima ardura que quedaba en el salón ya que 4 armaduras habían ido en busca de ponys de corazones puros y espíritus combativos.

""La armadura que cubria a Rarity era algo similar ala de Sorrento ya que las decoraciones de esta eran escamas en los bordes de las muñequeras adornados como si fuesen las aletas de un pez dorado que en cualquier momento parecía resurgir.

**""Rosas Demoniacas Reales**" añadió Rarity cubierta de su nueva armadura lanzando una rosa roja a la mano de Sorrento haciendo que su flauta cayese fuera de su alcanze. " Sorprendido"

**"" Si un poco pero creo que ahora si tendre que usar un ataque regular para ver si pueden detenerlo "Ondas Electricas Aturdidoras**" añadió Sorrento levantando su mano para lanzar una serie de rayos que iban en dirección de Rarity y Fluttershy.

**""Kān"** exclamo Fluttershy creando un campo de fuerza que logro desviar el ataque de Sorrento hacia el mismo , terminando asi la prueba final , resultando cada una de las mane 6 dignas de una armadura dorada

**""Lo consiguieron"** se dijo asi mismo Poseidon quien sabia que tarde o temprano alguna de las vidas de Equestria se extinguirían por causa de la guerra , una guerra que involucro a un inocente reino y su deber era proteger lo que podía inclusive si eso tenia que ver con morir en la guerra.

**""Te pasa algo Julian"** pregunto Celestia al ver como el emperador de los mares se hallaba un tanto pensativo.

**""Es por lo que esta a punto de empezar si Cronos despierta muchas vidas se perderan inclusive las guardianas de la armonía perecerían y todo por el egoísmo de mi hermano al mandar a mi padre a esta dimensión"** respondio Poseidon quien no podía permitir que un reino de paz fuese consumido por las ambiciones de los Titanes.

"**"No es tu culpa ,Julian si todos estamos juntos en esto habrá esperanza para Equestria y la Tierra" **añadió Celestia agarrándole la mano a Julian quien se sentía mas tranquilo por el calido cosmos que despedia Celestia.

**""Ahora que estamos reunidos casi todos los santos dorados de este mundo solo hay que encontrar a Cronos y detener su total resurrecion** " sugirió Kanon el cual notaba el cosmos de oscuridad al Oeste de Canterlot.

**""Tenemos que estar todos los santos dorados para enfrentar a los Titanes pero si aguardamos mas tiempo no podremos contra Cronos"** añadió Seiya quien quería buscar al titan para detener su resurrección aunque faltasen 4 santos dorados mas"  
**  
""No te dejare ir ya que es peligroso y tengo algo de temor que te pase algo**" sostuvo con una de sus manos Luna , besando al desprevenido Caballero dejando a todos con una expresión de sorpresa.

**""Luna…. Debo ir si quiero salvar este reino"** respondio Seiya un poco sonrojado por la acción de La princesa de la noche " además no quiero que te pase nada malo Luna"

**""Pegaso debes aguardar mañana emprenderemos la búsqueda de Cronos hoy tenemos que reponer fuerzas**" añadió Julian quien veía que ya el dia estaba por terminar.

**""Mi señor tiene razón además las nuevas portadoras de las armaduras doradas se encuentran un poco cansada y tu solo no podras contra todos ellos**" añadió Sorrento mientras que Celestia y Julian invitaban a pasar a todos los presentes al interior dl castillo , los únicos que se quedaron fueron Luna y Seiya quienes tenían que hablar por lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos.

**Luna yo….**

Aquí otro cap de este crossover espero les agrade es difícil tratar de encajar ambas series asi que no me culpen si esta un poco flojo y porque es algo fácil para los ponys despertar el cosmos.  
Hago lo que puedo con eso ok.

Cambiare un poco la temática de las preguntas para saber que opinan respecto a los caps .

Pregunta de Nivel de Acero

Que les parecio que haya añadido a Orfeo de Lyra un caballero de plata?

Pregunta de Nivel de Bronce

Les parece correcto que las mane 6 despertaran el séptimo sentido tan facimente solo por poseer un elemento de la armonía?

Pregunta de Nivel de Plata

Como fue que la Sinfonia de Sorrento no logro dañar mucho a Fluttershy y Rarity , si ese ataque es capaz de destruir armaduras?"

A) magia

b) no uso todo el poder de la técnica

C) Orfeo con el poder de su lira minimizo la mortalidad del ataque con su réquiem.

d) Sorrento es Debil y no es capaz de ganarle a unas chicas

e) n.a

Pregunta de Nivel Dorado

Les parecio bien que haya habido ese beso entre Luna y Seiya?

Pregunta de Nivel Celestial (armadura divina)

Que otro personaje debería tener pareja de ser haci quien seria esa chica ( pony especial)


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap12 : Una noche eterna, 1era parte : Un triste Requiem**

(Para la siguiente parte poner el Ost **La estrella Azulada de Sagitario **aquí esta el link agréguenlo al youtube  
/watch?v=WDL-QOTGcIM)

**""Luna yo … no puedo lo lamento" **dijo con una expresión de tristeza Seiya dándole la espalda a la princesa de la noche quien veía como este rechazaba sus sentimientos.

**""Pero por que dices eso Seiya yo crei que ….." **entre lagrimas hablaba Luna , siendo abrazada sorpresivamente por el caballero de Sagitario.

**""Luna tu eres la única que me comprendio en todo sentido estoy agradecido por esto y aunque me gustes no puedo , cumplir mi deber de caballero me ha enseñado eso, aun si saliese vivo de la batalla contra los Titanes , debo volver a mi mundo y no me gustaría hacerte sufrir por mi partida entiendes lo que te digo" **Seiya tomo el angelical rostro de la princesa con sus manos limpiando suavemente las lagrimas que ella había derramado.

**""Me amas … solo quiero saber eso Seiya?" **Luna poso su mirada en los ojos cafes del caballero quien solo se enrojecio un poco por lo que la princesa había dicho.

**""Creo que esto te dira la respuesta Princesa" **dijo Seiya acercándose lentamente hacia Luna dándole asi un beso suave y tierno que dejo a Luna algo sorprendida.

**""Seiya al terminar la batalla que se acerca podrias quedarte conmigo aquí en Equestria?" **exclamo Luna abrazando al caballero de pegaso quien correspondia el abrazo.

**""Si por mi fuera lo haría estar a tu lado en un reino tan tranquilo , pero no puedo mi deber ha sido proteger a Athenadesde que fui un caballero de bronce" **añadió Seiya quien estaba en un dilema de que al terminar la batalla se quede en Equestria a lado de Luna o regresar a cumplir su deber de caballero dorado al servicio de la Diosa Athena.

**""Entiendo tu deber Seiya , es por eso que hay que disfrutar el presente"**dijo Luna un poco mejor emocionalmente tomando de la mano al joven de cabello castaño llevándolo al interior del Castillo donde estaban ya todos reunidos para merendar.

**""Luna….." ** dijo Seiya como casi un susurro mientras era jalado por la princesa de la noche la cual parecía estar algo mas feliz al saber que era correspondida por el.

**Interior del Castillo  
**  
Reunidos en el salón principal estaban Celestia y acompañados de varios guardias pony quienes arreglaban una gran mesa que seria como un gesto de bienvenida y ayuda para los nuevos camaradas que tenían.  
Los guardias obedecían lo que la princesa decía aunque les era algo difícil creer que su princesa había tomado una forma distinta la de una humana.

**""Celestia no es necesario eso con solo darnos un lugar donde descansar basta" **respondio en forma cortez Julian quien se había despojado de sus escamas para descansar para mañana.

**""Ustedes arriesgaran sus vidas para ayudar a mi reino esto no es mas que una muestra denuestro agradecimiento" **respondio la monarca de Equestria invitando a todos los presente a cenar.

****Asi fue que cada uno tanto como los santos dorados y marinos se despojaban de sus armaduras adoptando esta su forma habitual , salvo por uno de ellos que se encontraba en el balcón.

**""Princesa muchas gracias por la estancia aquí en el castillo" **dijo Kanon quien aunque era un tanto frio , estaba agraecido de la hospitalidad de la princesa.

**""Un banquete genial estaba que moria de hambre" ** dijo Pinkie Pie en compañía de Applejack y Twilight.

**""Aun no Pinkie faltan que lleguen los tortolos , quiero decir Seiya y Luna" **Twilightdetuvo con una mano a su alegre amiga mientras que Applejackoia lo que Rainbowaludia por su nueva armadura.

**""Y hablando de ellos ….." **respondio la chica de cabello rosa señalando al par de jóvenes que venían hacia ellos.

**"" Hermana parece que estas tramando algo esa sonrisa delatora me dice algo" **añadió Luna adelantándose de Seiya soltando la mano del aun sonrojado caballero.

**""Yo que haría Luna no hay nada que tramar" **respondió con una sonrisa algo forzada Celestia mientras se encaminaba a donde estaba Seiya como si quiese decirle algo.

**""Si princesa Celestia que es lo que quiere?" **pregunto Seiya quien era llevado hacia las afueras para hablar con el sobre Luna.

Ya afuera sin nadie que pudiese escuchar nada le comenzó a relatar algo.

**""Me alegro que hayas correspondido a lo que siente Luna por ti nunca la vi tan feliz como hoy" **dijo Celestia dándole un leve codazo a Seiya quien solo se enrojecio un poco.

**""La princesa Luna es muy perfecta y temo que pronto podría lastimarla de los nuevos caballeros doradas que son sus guardianas una parte no volverá y es probable que yo este entre ellos" **con un poco de resignación Seiya sabia que una guerra santa traería muerte aun si tienen aliados poderosos no seria suficiente como para derrotar al Padre de Zeus.

**""Confio en que volveras de esta guerra todos lo harán Seiya hay que tener fe en que las cosas saldrán bien ahora ve a acompañar a mi pequeña hermana debe estar pensando que te saque del salón para otra cosa… una pregunta que clase de chica le gusta a Julian" **exclamo Celestia quien en un momento parecía tan seria y noble y al otro era tan vivaz inclusivo un poco inmadura al preguntarle una cosa asi a Seiya.

**""No estoy seguro pero yo creo que seria alguien como usted princesa si es que de algo le sirve" **Seiya se había dado cuenta que la soberana del Sol se estaba empezando a interesar en el joven Julian ambos tenían muchas cosas en común y no era raro que le comienze a gustar el Señor de los mares.

**""Gracias por el dato ….. no es que me guste Julian solo que… que es alguien muy agradable y me gustaría conocerlo un poco mas solo es eso " **trataba de excusarse Celestia pero esa pregunta fue tan evidente que el caballero de Sagitario no le creyo en lo absoluto

**""Princesa entonces vayamos al interior del castillo muero de hambre de seguro que Luna y Julian nos están esperando" ** dijo con una picara sonrisa Seiya lo cual provoco que esta vez Celestia sea la que se sonrojase.

**Interior de Castillo**

  
Dentro de las edificaciones se encontraban todas las nuevas guardianas y el par de caballeros de Athena y Poseidon.  
Kanon estaba esperando a que empieze el banquete ya que desde que regreso a la vida no había comido nada , al igual que Pinkie Pie.  
Applejack , Twilight y Rainbow hablaban sobre su nueva forma y las ventajas que les había proporcionado la forma humana como el Cosmos.  
Rarity por su parte hablaba con Sorrento quien se sentía a gusto charlando con aquella bella joven de tez clara y cabellos morados.  
Al igual que Seiya y Celestia … Julian y Luna charlaban de algo en particular y ese algo eran la soberana del Sol y el caballero Legendario** .**

""Es bueno que al fin halles la felicidad princesa por lo que me comento tu hermana sobre tu exilio en la Luna esto debe ayudarte a olvidar esa amarga experiencia y a fin de cuentas también es bueno para Seiya espero que sean felices yo ayudare a que el derramamiento de sangre sea nulo no quiero que nadie salga herido o muerto por culpa del egoísmo de mi hermano …. En especial Celestia" exclamo Julian diciendo lo ultimo inconscientemente

**""Oi mal o creo que te interesa mi hermana Julian?" **pregunto Luna quien había oído la ultima frase y la preocupación del emperador de los mares con respecto a su hermana.

**""Bueno no solo que ella es muy noble , hermosa, alegre y buena gobernante porque crees que me fijaría en una chica asi" **Julian sentía como la princesa Luna lo comenzaba a mirar con una mirada delatora admitiendo que la princesa del Sol le atraía un poco **"puede que me atraiga un poco pero no es para tanto Luna a fin de cuentas es probable que tenga que regresar a la Tierra , aunque uno nuca sabe"**

""Contigo mi hermana se encontraría mejor además con tantos años gobernando necesita a alguien que ayude y anime yo soy de ayuda pero tu lo seria mas … mira ahí vienen nuestras parejas" al decir lo ultimo Luna provoco que Julian se voltease para no mostrar el rubor que tenia en las mejillas después de todo el era un dios.

**Balcon del Castillo.**

""En el balcón se hallaba Orfeo que a diferencia de los demás aun conservaba su armadura y tocaba su lira creando una dulce y triste melodía que endulzaban los oídos de alguien que lo espiaba sin que se diera cuenta , aun sentía pena y dolor por haber perdido a Euridice en el inframundo el debía aceptar que ella ya no estaba aun recordaba lo que se habían dicho en el Inframundo.

**Pensamiento de Orfeo  
**  
**"Eurídice, ¿sabes cuánto te he querido?  
Lo he hecho con todo el amor de mi corazón, por eso, quise devolverte a la vida sin importar el precio aunque para conseguirlo tuviera que traicionar a la mismísima Atenea. Pero una flor marchita jamás volverá a florecer y eso es así para todas las personas, los pájaros, también para los insectos, incluso para las estrellas que brillan en el cielo. Ésas cosas que conocemos solo tienen una vida y eso es lo que las hacen tan bellas. !Y ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de mi error al intentar por todos los medios devolverte la vida!"** El aun recordaba como la vida de su amada se extinguia sin poder hacer nada mas que observar.

**""Orfeo te agradezco lo que has hecho por mi , las melodías que tocaste para mi todo este tiempo gracias a tu lira pude seguir viviendo inclusive en este estado, pero pero ya es suficiente" **el cosmos de Euridice se estaba desvaneciendo ella esta muriendo lentamente

**""Euridice"**

""Orfeo adiós y muchas gracias …. Adiós" la vida de su amada se había extinguido sabia que si tocaba su lira volveria pero no podía aunque su corazón lo pidiese a gritos derramaba unas lagrimas el caballero de plata al recordar quel suceso cuando una brisa roso su rostro diciendo estas palabras **"Se feliz Orfeo…" ** ****

""Orfeo por que no pasas adentro todos están ahí debes comer algo para mañana" dijo una chica timida de cabello largo rosáceo por un momento recordó a su amada en la joven que lo llamaba.

**""Tu debes Fluttershy de Virgo , lo siento pero no me siento comodo al estar en compañía de varias personas" ** dijo secamente el caballero de Plata mientras que Fluttershy se acomodaba a un lado de el.

**""Yo no soy varias personas , ni siquiera era una hace unos días por tu melodía de lira parece que sufres por algo que es Orfeo" **al decir su nombre Fluttershy el caballero solo pudo dar una leve sonrisa ya que con el tono de voz de ella le había recordado un poco a Euridice , pero era raro pensar eso tocando nuevamente su lira .

**"" Puedo quedarme a escuchar la música de tu lira es muy hermosa" **dijo Fluttershy acercándose inocentemente un poco al caballero de Plata.

**""Esta bien espero que te guste" **Orfeo por alguna razón se sentía extraño mientras tocaba la lira parecía que la presencia de Fluttershy había desvanecido el dolor producido por la perdida de su amada , pero que significaría eso acaso es una jugada de Afrodita o tal vez ella…..

**Al fin termine el cap de hoy aunque es un poco corto y no hay acción lo compensa en las situaciones que están los Caballeros  
Espero actualizar pronto este fic bueno aquí las preguntas**

Pregunta de Nivel de Acero

Que les parecio el acercamiento que tiene Rarity con Sorrento?

Pregunta de Nivel de Bronce

Como les parecio que Celestia tuviese interés en Julian y viceversa.?

Pregunta de Nivel de Plata

  
**Pasara algo entre Orfeo y Fluttershy?**

Pregunta de nivel Dorado

Quienes serán los caballeros de Acuario , Tauro , Cancer y Escorpio según mlp y saint seiya?

Pregunta de nivel Celestial?

Pasara algo mas entre Seiya y Luna en esta noche eterna? 


	13. Revelaciones Cap Especial

**Cap Especial : Revelaciones**

En el balcón del castillo se encontraba aquel caballero de plata que perdió a su amor de la vida en el Inframundo , este deleitaba con las bellas melodías de su lira la noche en Canterlot y en especial de aquella chica timida que se había quedado a oir tan bellas notas que el caballero peliverde tocaba.

**""Orfeo tus melodías son muy hermosas pero transmiten una tristeza enorme" ** añadió Fluttershy al oir el Deep Trip Serenate de Orfeo.

**""No me gusta hablar de eso…. Pero te gusto mi réquiem?" **pregunto Orfeo el cual aunque no lo pareciese le seguía doliendo la perdida de su amada Euridice.

**""Disculpame creo que te incomode con esa pregunta" **se disculpo la chica de cabellos rosas.

**""Descuida Fluttershy no creo que lo hayas dicho a propósito" **añadió Orfeo con una calida sonrisa provocando que la joven timida se ruborize un poco.

**""Orfeo… podríamos pasar adentro esta empezando a hacer un poco de frio si es que no es mucha molestia" **Fluttershy temblaba un poco de frio aparte la ropa que llevaba no era muy abrigadora.

**""Si yo también estoy sintiendo algo de frio y gracias tu compañía me ayudo en esta leve soledad que sentía gracias Fluttershy" **añadió Orfeo acercándose hacia la antigua pegaso amarilla colocándole su capa para que no sintiese frio.

**""Orfeo…."**

Manehatten

La paz había sido interrumpida en la ciudad Cosmopolitan de Manehatten por un grupo de 6 grifos que tenían puesto varias clases de armaduras oscuras acabando a diestra y siniestra con los ponys que se hallaban frente a ellos.

**""Aun no entiendo por que el señora Rea nos mando a causar muerte y destrucción a Equestria" **exclamo un grifos el cual sin remordimientos atravesaba con una espada el cuerpo de un inocente potrillo sin ningún remordimiento.

**""No estoy seguro pero adoro este trabajo , pensar que ahora servimos ** **a Dioses superiores a Celestia y Luna en Equestria" **respondio otro grifo de tonalidad gris mientras sacaba un hacha del cuerpo de una reciente victima **"miren alla parece que aun la diversión no se acaba"**

""Creo que una victima mas no seria malo"

añadió con malicia uno de los grifos sacando un arco y apuntando a una pequeña unicornio que no había podido huir del resto de la masacre la pony estaba aterrada al ver como aquellos grifos la observaban.

**""Adios pequeña…" **exclamo aquel grifo de arco lanzándole una flecha en dirección al lomo de la pequeña pero justo cuando esta iba a incrustarse en el cuerpo de la pequeña es detenida por una chica de cabellos cyan cubierta de una extraña sotana ,

**""Asi que ustedes han estado causando esta masacre…. Lo que hicieron no se los perdonare" **añadió la joven arrancándose la prenda que la cubria dando a conocer una armadura de color dorada bastante singular, era hermosa y muy original, posee un estilo particular agresivo, de líneas simples pero con increíbles terminaciones filosas. Sus extremos puntiagudos le dan un aspecto formas son estiradas y angulosas, con muchos motivos coloreados.  
Llamando mucho la atención a primera vista por sus formas claramente agresivas, con hombreras, brazos, cintura, piernas y talones puntiagudos,  
La diadema de esta era una clase mascara que cubria las cienes de la joven extendiéndose 3 pares de pequeñas antenas.

**""Y quien eres tu para decirnos que hacer?" **añadieron los 6 grifos avalanzandose hacia la joven la cual extendió una mano y una sonrisa dibujaba su rostro.

**""Capas del Espiritu" **exclamo aquella joven mandando una especie de energía la cual había desaparecido a los grifos y a ella misma transportándolos a un lugar sombrio y sin vida .

**""Que es este lugar…." **Exclamo uno de los grifos al ver varias sombras carentes de cualquier vida arrojarse a un inmeso foso.

**""Es el lugar de su ultima morada estas son las puertas del Infierno" **respondio la joven con algo de agresividad mientras veía como las victimas de aquellos grifos caminaban hacia el descanso eterno.

**""Crees que podras contra los 6 miras estas armaduras que nos fueron entregadas por Dioses" **añadió uno de los grifos confiándose por el numero que eran.

**""Esas armaduras no tienen vida solo son simples pedazos de metal ahora las despojare de ellas " **añadió la joven de armadura dorada concentrando su cosmos en la punta del dedo índice de su mano derecha, del que brotaba un aura blanca, para enviar a continuación una onda espiral cósmica en forma de anillos blancos que se expanden y enroscan en el cuerpo de los grifos destruyendo las armaduras de estos.

**""Eso es imposible como fue que detruiste nuestras armaduras" ** dijo algo sorprendido uno de los grifos.

**""Creen que solo destrui sus armaduras pues mírense ustedes mismos" **añadió la joven mientras observaba como los cuerpos de aquellos crueles grifos se hacían pedazos frente a sus ojos terminando asi con la ilusión del campo.

**""Eso fue el castigo por atacar y asesinar vidas inocente yo la gran y poderosa…" ** iba a decir la joven a los cuerpos sin vida de los grifos ( ya que en realidad ella destruyo las almas de estos) una voz la interrumpio.

**""No seas tan presumida vaquera ahora debemos ir a Canterlot lo mas antes posible .. aunque me pregunto porque habremos cambiado de forma" ** añadió un joven que al igual que la chica de cabellera color cyan tenia este una armadura dorada .

**""Es cierto debemos darnos prisa pronto nos volveremos a ver Twilight Sparkle" **decía para si misma siguiendo al joven de cabellera naranja ambar hacia la capital de Equestria.

**Norte de Equestria**

""Vamos amor debemos apresurarnos la princesa Celestia nos necesita"

añadió mientras corria por las heladas regiones un joven de estatura promedio y de cabellos azules y brillos celestes el cual tenia puesta una armadura dorada que al correr el casco de este movia lo que parecía ser la cola de un escorpion.

**""En eso voy pero les debíamos creer a aquellas voces que nos transformaron en estas criaturas" **pregunta una chica de casi igual altura que el otro de ojos violeta claros corriendo con una armadura puesta al lado del quien seria su esposo.

**""Aguarde Princesa … Twilie pronto iremos para ayudarles" **exclamo el joven preocupado por la unicornio morada.

* * *

**Hola bueno este no es un cap oficial es uno especial donde tenia que dejar pistas de quienes serán los últimos santos dorados últimamente he estado ocupado con otros fics por lo que me tarde quizás un poco en actualizar este fic gracias a los que siguen este cross de mlp y saint seiya .**

Bueno ahora las preguntas

* * *

**Pregunta de Nivel de Acero **

**Nacera algo entre Orfeo y Fluttershy? **

**Pregunta de Nivel de Bronce **

**Que les parecio los ataques de aquella joven que ataco a esos grifos ?**

**Pregunta de Nivel de Plata **

**Habra algo mas intenso entre Seiya y Luna?  
**

**Pregunta de nivel Dorado **

**Reconocen a alguno de los 4 nuevos santos dorados? **

**Pregunta de nivel Celestial? **

**Seria bueno sacar su secuela a este fic ?( esto es para ir preparando poco a poco la nueva trama si es que la quieren) **


End file.
